A New Chance
by BubblyOne
Summary: It is not a Heero/Serena fic. Chapter 12 is up! Sorry for the long wait! Reason inside. Please R&R.
1. Chapter One

All righty now. This is my first attempt at writing a sailormoon/gundam wing crossover. I don't know how it is going to come out, but it will be interesting. I hope you like it and please review my story.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Sailormoon or Gundam Wing. If I did I wouldn't be in the Air Force. Please don't sue me because you won't get much if anything from me.

The timeline is this:

Chaos was destroyed and a war has broken out all across the world. Sailor Cosmos is unable to stop the war because this is a war between humans and not youmas. She has tried to ask for peace, but was unsuccessful in the talks.

So on with the story.

*****************************************************************

Chapter One

**Why? Why did this have to happen? Minna, I miss you all. I'm all alone now. Everyone is gone even my family here. They all left me alone. I have nothing left. Oh mother why?** a small young woman thought sobbing in front of a now burnt house. **They can't be dead. I won't believe it. Maybe they made it to the basement** and the small woman started to move what rubble she could trying to keep some kind of hope alive that her family survived after what had happened to her home. Digging threw the jumbled up mess of wood, concrete, pipes, and furniture she began to lose hope as she saw her mother and father near where the basement use to be.

"No. No. I won't believe it," she said sobbing harder. Finally reaching the place where the door to the basement used to be she continued to move the debris. Hearing a muffled voice crying for help the woman began to dig faster not caring that her hands were cut and bleeding. She didn't care that she was covered in smut from head to toe making any features other than her eyes distinguishable. All she cared about was getting to that voice full of fear and despair. **Please don't let me be hearing things.** Getting close to the voice she could hear it better.

"Help! Mom! Dad!" the voice called out. Soon she was able to remove the rubble enough that the owner of the voice could crawl out from the basement.

**I don't know how he survived, but thank you! I won't be completely alone. Thank you who ever allowed him to live.** Crawling out he saw the bodies of his parents and started to cry.

"Mom! Dad! No!" he cried.

"Sammy?" the woman choked out sobbing too her own grief a thick blanket over them.

"Sere?" the boy asked hoping that the woman before him was his older sister. It was hard to tell with how she looked at the moment all covered in smut, blood, and her clothes torn. Looking into her eyes he knew that it was his sister and stumbled towards her. "Sere!" he cried out holding her and crying.

The young woman called Sere held her brother and cried to. She cried for the lost of her friends, family, and love. She cried for everyone that had lost a love one this night. Together they cried until there were no more tears to cry.

Sere and Sammy looked around their neighborhood and their hearts saddened even more. It was completely destroyed. It was hardly recognizable. Their whole neighborhood looked like some crazed man came through with a wrecking ball. They saw some people looking through the rubble of their homes and crying like they had either over a lost loved one or the lost of their home. Burying their parents in a patch of their yard that wasn't buried underneath the remains of their home Sere looked at the two mounds holding Sammy's hand. **There is nothing left here for him or me. I am not allowed to interfere with this war, but Sammy and I can start a new life somewhere. Hopefully somewhere a little bit more peaceful.** They headed to what was left of the park. Stopping at what use to be the swing set that she would always go to when she was upset she turned to Sammy.

"Sammy I need to tell you something." Sere said

"What is it Serena?" Sammy asked looking at his sister.

"We're going to leave this world. I should have told you, Mom, and Dad this a long time ago." Serena said looking sadly at her brother. "I'm Sailor Cosmos."

Sammy looked at his sister not quite believing her until her looked into her eyes. In her eyes he saw she was telling the truth. "Why couldn't you stop this war from happening?" He cried out to her.

"I tried I really tried, but they wouldn't listen to me. Now that they have started I am not allowed to interfere as Sailor Cosmos because it is between humans and not youmas. I can not kill unless it is pure evil and my healing won't work on people who don't truly want to be healed. I'm so sorry Sammy." Last being said in a soft whisper and tears started to fall down her face.

Sammy regretted upsetting his sister and knew that she deep down that she had tried. She was too sweet and caring to not and try to help stop the war before it began. "It's ok Sere." He said walking up to her and hugging her. "Where will we go? This war is going to spread everywhere. Where could we possible go to be safe?"

Holding her brother to her she sighed with relief that he had forgiven her. "We will go to another dimension and time." Serena said taking out her crystal and turned into her princess form. Sammy stared at his sister and was unsure as what to do. Turning to her brother she gave him a sad but loving smile.

"Take my hand." She told him her voice carrying a soft regal tone.

Taking her hand his clothes changed from what he was wearing into little white tux and upon his forehead a crescent moon appeared. "Now you really are my brother." She told him smiling her.

Sammy just smiled at her not understanding what she had meant, but didn't care because he felt a little happier for some reason. Serena raised her crystal in her other hand and chanted,

"Ginzuishou open the way to the gates of time. Hear your princess' and princes' plea. Chronos, Father of Time, allow us passage. Open the Gates of Time to us." And in a sliver flash of light they disappeared.

"Sere where are we?" Sammy asked looking around. All he could see was an eerily combination of blackness and purple mist.

"We are at the time gates. This is where we will find a new life and home." Serena said sadly remembering that the Guardian of Time Sailor Pluto would not be here due to their last battle. As they neared the Gate that would allow them to find a new life a voice spoke.

"Trespassers be gone. Pluto Deadly.." the voice began

"Puu! Puu! You're alive!"

"Serenity-hime! What are you doing here?" Pluto asked surprised forgetting for a moment that she already knew the reason.

Serena didn't answer or even tell her not to be so formal with her as she ran up to Pluto and hugged her crying. "I thought that you guys wouldn't be able to be reborn!" she sobbed at Pluto. Coming out of her shock Pluto looked down at Serena.

"The other's won't be reborn, Serena. Only I and Saturn will always be reborn no matter what." She said sadly looking at her princess.

"Why?" Serena asked

"I must always guard the gates of time, so if I die I will always be reborn. Saturn is the senshi of Death and Rebirth thus she will always be reborn as well."

Serena looked up at Pluto with understanding in her eyes. "I'm glad that at least two of my friends will be alive with me."

"Don't forget me Mama." A small voice said. Whirling around Serena turned to see Rene right by Sammy.

"H..How?" Serena stuttered.

"Small Lady didn't technically die." Pluto began and continued seeing the utter confusion on her princess' face. "When Darien died true Small Lady disappeared, but because she is a part of you she will always exist."

"I still don't understand." Serena said

Rena answered for Pluto. "I will always be your daughter no matter who the father is Meatball head."

"Don't call me Meatball head, you little Spore!" Serena yelled automatically.

Chuckling Rene looked at her mother glad to see some of her old spirit back in her. She was going to miss her old life, but there was nothing she could do about it now. It was by luck that she had been at the time gates when her future home had vanished because of what had happened in the past with Chaos. It was the only thing that kept her from vanishing and it would be her Ginzuishou's power and her past mother's love that would keep her alive once she left the time gates.

Sammy was totally lost as he looked back and forth between the three. "Umm. What are you talking about?" Sammy asked. Pluto turned to Sammy and noticed the crescent mark on his forehead. **So Serena decided to change her brother into a prince of the moon so she wouldn't be alone.** Bowing to Sammy she tried to explain what was happening.

"My Prince, Rene is Serenity-himes' future daughter and your future niece. In the last battle that was fought all of her friends and the man she loved died. They had died before, but were able to be reborn. Unfortunately this time though they will not be reborn because their star seeds, their very essence of life was taken, and are unable to be reborn."

"Why did you call me a prince? I'm not a prince and why are you here then if your star seed was taken, and who is Saturn?" Sammy asked still confused.

Pluto chuckled a little and smiled at Sammy. "The reason me and Saturn will always be reborn is because our essence can never be taken for long. If it is taken it will disappear so that we may always fulfill our mission. The reason I called you a prince is because you are. On your forehead is the mark of the Royal Family of the Moon. Serenity-hime decided to wish upon the Crystal to make you a prince of the moon."

"I still don't understand, but I guess it doesn't really matter." Sammy said.

"Pluto, will you take us away from this world to someplace where we will be happy?" Serena asked stopping her argument with Rene as she remembered why they were here.

"Are you sure you want to do this Serenity-hime?"

"Yes. I have tried to help the people of this world make peace but they will not listen. I only have you four left and I will not stay here in this world any longer. I don't want to lose anymore of the people that I love, for a world that no longer needs me or wishes to have me, but I want to go some place that I will be needed as well." She told the Guardian of Time.

Sammy looked at his sister odd. **She is so wise at the moment. I can't believe this is my sister, but from what we have seen today, I think that we both have grown up a little.**

"I know just the place. It is still this world though as I do not possess the ability to cross dimensions. But I can send you far into the future. There things are far more advanced than our current time, but a war just ended and peace is slowly returning. You may be needed there one day as Sailor Cosmos, Serena. I can not say for certain because patches of the future there are blocked from me."

"How far into the future?" Serena asked

"Are you sure you want to know this, princess?"

"Yes."

"It is in the time that would have been Crystal Tokyo. Do you still want to do this my princess?" Pluto asked.

"Yes this is what I want." Serena said her heart heavy with grief at the news. Turning towards Sammy and Rene she could see the same hurt in Rene's eyes and the confusion in Sammy's. "What do you two think?"

"I'll go where ever you go Mama." Rene said.

Sammy looked at his sister he wasn't sure what Crystal Tokyo was but he could see her pain so decided not to ask. **I just wish I knew what happened to my annoying happy go lucky meatball head of sister.** "I will go where ever you go sis. You are all I have left." Sammy spoke.

"Then it is decided." Pluto said. "When Saturn has been reborn I will send her to you." Turning towards the Gate of Time Pluto held up her staff and opened up a portal. "Step through and you will be sent to a new and different life. When you arrive I will meet you shortly after and explain the world to you."

"Thank you Pluto." Serena said and walked into the portal holding Rene's and Sammy's hands.

"You're welcome Princess. Good Luck." Pluto whispered softly watching her go.

********************************************************************

So what do you think so far good/bad? Please review and let me know.

What is Sammys' name in Japanese because I want to change everyone's names to their Japanese names but I don't know his?

I want people to vote for who to pair Serena up with.

The only person not accepted in the votes will be Heero. There are way to many Heero and Serena fics. So if you don't want to ready the story because of that oh well. But I hope you will continue to read it although it is not a Heero/Serena fic.

I did receive one vote so far. (From my other story)

Trowa/Serena: 1

Wufie/Serena: 0

Duo/Serena: 0

Quatre/Serena: 0


	2. Chapter Two

Thank You Everyone! I'm so Happy! I didn't expect so many reviews so fast and answers to my questions so soon.

Here is how the votes stand now.

Trowa and Wufie are tied. Heero is in the lead for Hotaru

Here are the ages:

Usagi 18 Shingo 12 Chiba-Usa 6 Hotaru (You'll have to wait to find out) Setsuna Looks in her twenties, but is really really old (Hehe. Well she is)

Heero 18 Trowa 19 Quatre 17 Duo 17 Wufie 18

Well on with the story! *****************************************************************

Chapter Two

Traveling through the portal Serena looked at her daughter and brother. She could see the worry in their eyes and she couldn't blame them. They were going to a new world to start a new life. A world they know nothing about other than a war just ended. She needed to distract their worry. Forming an idea Serena gave them a small smile. Sammy and Rene looked at Serena oddly wondering what she was smiling about, especially since they both recognized that smile as the one she usually gave when she was up to something. "Ok you two. Since we are starting a new life lets change our first names."

"Why?" Sammy and Rene asked at the same time.

"We're starting a new life, that's why."

"But our parents gave us our names." Sammy whispered pained.

"I know and we won't forget them, never, but there may be records of us still around. We'll need to at least change our first names. I don't want to try to explain to someone why the three of us that should be long dead in this time are actually alive and young."

Sammy looked at Serena surprised that she had actually thought of that. "When did you get smart?"

"Hey, I'm smart!"

"You read it in a Manga didn't you?" Seeing Serena's blush of embrassment he busted out laughing.

"Oh shut up you little spore. We need to pick our names before we arrive. My new name will be Usagi."

"Then I want to be called Chiba-Usa and I get to call you Usagi-mama until I'm born ok." Rene said looking at Serena.

Serena was a little surprised but nodded in agreement. "So Sammy what do you want to be called."

Thinking a little he finally decided and looked at his sister. "Call me Shingo." Serena nodded and turned her head to the up coming light that would lead them to their new lives.

*************************************************************

It is a beautiful sunny day on Earth. The air was warm and the blue sky the clearest any had ever seen it. The war has ended and the Preventors help to maintain the fragile peace that is just beginning. The Gundam pilots are enjoying the day at the park at the insistence of Duo and Quatre.

"Man it is nice out today. Don't you think guys?" and energetic Duo asked turning to his fellow pilots.

"It is nice out Duo," The kind hearted Quatre replied admiring the beauty of the park.

Heero, Wufie, and Trowa just remained silent not really wanting to be here in the first place. Seeing the others just sitting around and doing nothing Duo sighed a little. **Man these guys need to get out more.**

"So who's ready for lunch?" Duo asked happily thinking about all the goodies that was packed for this little outing. The only answer he received was a few nods of everyone's heads. "Man you guys have got to lighten up." Duo mumbled then jumping up exicted he struck a pose. "Let's go look for some babes."

"Maxwell, if you want to go find a onna do it on your own." Wufie told Duo "Aww come on guys. Loosen up a bit. Don't let Wu-man here change your minds. Just because he can't get a girl doesn't mean.." But Duo was unable to continue because a highly angry Wufie was chasing him. **Hehe all right! Finally some fun!** Duo thought as Wufie chased him around the park trying to strangle him.

Quatre watched Duo and Wufie and sighed a little. "At least they held out for thirty minutes this time."

"Don't worry to much about it Quatre. You know Duo likes to egg Wufie on. He enjoys it." Trowa told his friend.

Heero just looked on and smirked hearing the conversation remembering the times Duo would do the same to him. Only he would pull out his gun on him and threaten to kill him. It never seemed to phase Duo. He was just too hyper and energetic to kill.

********************************

Wufie was chasing Duo throughout the park. "Aw come on Wuffers don't take it so seriously." Duo laughed at Wufie.

"Maxwell I am going to kill you when I catch you." Wufie yelled Duo just laughed and continued with the teasing.

Hearing a loud splash of water they ignored it thinking it was some of the kids playing in the pond until they heard a terrified scream.

"USAGI!"

"MAMA!"

Skiidding to a halt Duo and Wufie immediately ran toward the sound of the voices they had heard to see two children soaking wet and crying. Shingo turned around and saw the two boys running their way. Holding Chiba-Usa he shouted to them.

"Help my sister! She can't swim!" he yelled. The two boys looked at him and then at the lake that he was pointing to. Wufie immediately jumped into the lake when he saw whom the boy was pointing to. Duo stood by the children trying to find out what happened.

"What happened?" Duo asked kindly and calmly. Looking at the children the boy looked up and answered him. "Chiba-Usa and I fell in. We got caught on something and Usagi jumped in after us. She forgot that she couldn't swim in the panic, but got us out. Only she wasn't able to get herself out." Shingo lied.

Chiba-Usa looked at Shingo amazed and shocked at how easily and quickly he had formed that lie. It was so good even she was wanting to believe it.

After what seemed like a lifetime Wufie came out carrying an unconscious blonde with the weirdest hairstyle Duo had ever seen. She didn't look so well either. He face has pale and her lips were a bluish purple. Wufie laid her on the ground and checked for breathing or a heart beat.

**Nothing.** Wufie frowned and looked at Duo who was by the two soaked children. "Duo get over here now." Wufie demanded. Duo ran over quickly the two children following. "She has stopped breathing and I can't find a pulse."

Duo understood what he meant and placed his hands over her chest nodding that he was ready. Wufie tilted her head back, opened her mouth, and pinched her nose. Shortly after pinching her nose Wufie began breathing into her mouth. Duo waited till Wufie came up and then pressed down on her chest. **One, Two, Three. Breath. One. Two. Three. Breath.**

Wufie checked for breathing or a pulse and still didn't get anything. **Come on onna breath.** After the third time the blonde started coughing up water and he righting her so it would be easier for her sighing with relief that the CPR had worked. Looking at the young girl he found crystalline blue eyes looking at him confused. Seeing she was able to hold herself up he let go of her and stood beside Duo.

Usagi slowly looked around feeling awful. "What happened?" she asked quietly. "Usagi!" Shingo cried and ran to her hugging her followed closely by Chiba-Usa. "Usagi-mama!"

Turning to Wufie and Duo, Usagi smiled slightly. "Arigato for saving my life." Usagi said weakly and passed out from exhaustion. Shingo got a worried expression on his face, but the Chinese man by him spoke up.

"She'll be all right. She just passed out from exhaustion." Wufie told the boy. Shingo just nodded in response and held onto his sister tightly. **I thought I had lost you like mother and father. Don't ever do that again Usa. I couldn't take losing you.**

"Thank you for saving Usagi-mama." The little pink haired girl with the same hairstyle as the one called Usagi said and hugged both pilots. Wufie stiffened a little but didn't push her away and Duo just smiled.

Wufie knelt down and picked up the girl named Usagi. He was surprised when a small hand grabbed his arm in a firm grip. "What are you doing?" Shingo asked protectively. Wufie noted this and decided to answer the boy instead of ignoring him.

"We need to get her to a bed or she could still catch pneumonia. We don't live that far from here and a friend of ours sister is a doctor. She can look at your sister to make sure she is all right."

Shingo looked at Wufie and let go of his arm. Taking Chiba-Usa's hand he followed the Chinese boy. Duo walked by the two children to make sure they didn't get lost following Wufie.

"So what's your name kid? We know your sisters and the little ones' but what's yours." Duo asked curiously "My name is Shingo." He replied, "What's yours and the one carrying Usagi." "Mine's Duo and the other is Wufie." "Shingo will Usagi-mama be ok?" Chiba-Usa asked. Shingo looked at Chiba-Usa. "Yes, Chiba-Usa. Usagi will be fine." **She just has to be. She just has to be.** He thought following looking ahead of him at Wufie and Usagi.

**********************************************

So, What do you think? Please review and don't forget to vote.

Duo appears winking and waving at all the girls. "Vote for me Duo! Me and Usagi would be perfect for each other!"

Wufie steps behind Duo arms crossed. "Shut up you braided baka! Quite trying to sucker people into voting for you."

"Hey, I'm not trying to sucker anyone! Are you jealous that I'll get more votes and win?" Duo looks at all the readers and blows out kisses and throws roses out to everyone. "If you don't like the idea of pairing me up with Usagi. I don't mind Hotaru, she's a babe too."

Wufie growls at Duo "You moron! I'm not jealous of you!"

Duo smiles at the readers. "Could have fooled me. It's mot my fault I'm a babe magnet and your not." Duo winks and then runs away laughing followed by a fuming Wufie.


	3. Chapter Three

Hi! Sorry that I haven't written for so LOOOONG! I am so pleased with all the reviews and votes that I have received. Thank you so much everyone.

I'm still taking votes! So far Trowa is in the lead followed closely by Wufie. Quatre is in third. I'm taking votes until 21st December.

Well let's get on with the story! (Runs around sprinkling fairy dust and singing a happy tune.)

Chapter Three

**What a splitting headache.** Usagi thought placing a hand on her head groaning. Hearing movement, Usagi opened her eyes and looked around confused. Not to far away she saw a blonde haired woman walking towards her.

"So you finally decided to wake up. Lets' see how you're doing. My name is Iria" The woman said.

"I'm Usagi. You wouldn't happen to have any aspirin I have one splitting headache."

Iria handed her some aspirin and water. Then proceeded to check Usagi's temperature and asking various questions about how she was feeling besides the headache. She was satisfied that she would recovery nicely and spoke to Usagi. "Well I will be right back. There's some people who have been wanting to see you." And she turned leaving the room before Usagi could ask about Shingo and Chiba-Usa.

Shortly after she returned followed by Shingo, Chiba-Usa, and five guys. Leaning against the bedframe Usagi smiled at her brother and future daughter.

Seeing her mother awake Chiba-Usa started to cry and hopped onto the bed hugging Usagi. "Usagi-mama don't scare us like that again!" Wrapping her arms around Chiba-Usa, Usagi hugged her, "I'm sorry Chiba-Usa."

Shingo walked up to his sister and hugged her to, happy that she was a live and hadn't left him. "How are you feeling?" he asked worried but serious

Usagi looked at her brother **He is too young to be acting so serious**

"I'mfine/Couldn'tbebetter/MindtellingmewhereIam/whotheyare/andwhathappened/It'snotthatclear?" Usagi asked in a rush. (had to add the slash-marks because it wouldn't show the whole thing as one.)

One of the boys, the one with the long braid, asked, "Did anyone understand a word of what she said?"

The other boys just nodded their head no or remained silent.

Shingo stared at his sister and started to chuckle. **In some things she will never change.** Usagi smiled to herself and continued.

"Hello? Earth to Shingo, come in Shingo. Anyone there?"

Shingo couldn't help himself anymore he started to laugh and spoke at the same time.

"Usagi the hundred mile a minute whirlwind!"

"Huh?" Usagi continued acting dumb, but smiled inside. "Shingo!" she whined, "Are you going to answer me?"

Stifling his laughter he looked at his sister. "Usagi these guys here saved you from drowning," Shingo replied pointing at Wufie and Duo, "And brought you here to Quatre's home," and he pointed to the blonde haired man, "They also called Iria, his sister, because she is a doctor. The other two are Heero and Trowa, they helped watch Chiba-Usa and me." He said pointing at the two boys kinda of hiding in the shadows.

Looking at everyone in the room Usagi smiled shyly at them. "Thank you for saving me and taking care of my brother and cousin."

"You're quite welcome Miss Usagi. We are happy to have saved you." Quatre said smiling at her.

Turning to look at Iria she asked, "When can I get out of bed? We need to go back to the park today because we were waiting for our aunt. We just arrived here and if we're not there she will become highly worried."

"Well your not leaving that bed until at least tomorrow." Iria said sternly, "Shingo and one of the others can go back to the park and bring your aunt here."

"But.." Usagi began

"No buts young lady. You are still too weak to leave that bed now. If you want to go anywhere you will be carried."

Usagi just sighed and nodded her head. **Setsuna is not going to be happy.**

She thought as the sleep she was fighting off claimed her.

Seeing how fast Usagi fell asleep Chiba-Usa got worried. Looking at Iria she asked frantically, "Is Usagi-mama OK?"

Iria picked up the child. "Yes she's fine. She is just tired from what has happened. Let's leave so that she can rest." And she left the room carrying Chiba-Usa.

Shingo made sure she was comfortable before leaving. Walking to the living room Shingo sighed.

"Hey what's wrong little man?" Duo asked.

Shingo looked at Duo but remained silent for a moment. After a few minutes he spoke up. "So who is taking me back to the park? If we don't get there soon our aunt will be highly worried."

Everyone looked around and then Trowa stepped forward. "I will." Was all he said picking up his car keys and walking out the door. Shingo quickly followed him.

Chiba-Usa looked at Iria. "Can I get something to eat? I'm really hungry." She asked as her stomach growled confirming what she said. Duo laughed and took Chiba-Usa's hand and headed to the kitchen.

At the park Shingo waited by the lake that Usagi and them had fallen in coming here to this time. After a few moments Shingo heard a voice. "Serena? Serena?" Shingo recognized the voice and ran to where the voice was. Seeing someone that looked similar to Sailor Pluto, but in normal clothing he waved shouting at her hoping it was indeed Sailor Pluto. "Auntie over here!"

Turning around Setsuna saw Sammy, Serena's brother. "Where is Serena and Rene?" Setsune asked worriedly.

"Usagi and Chiba-Usa are at a friends." Stressing the girls names slightly that didn't go unnoticed by Setsuna nor Trowa either. "I'll explain everything on the way." Shingo told her.

Trowa stepped up to them curious as to why the green haired woman called Usagi and Chiba-Usa, Serena and Rene, but more importantly why Shingo stressed the two girls names. "Shingo is this your aunt?"

Turning to Trowa he nodded his head. "Yes this is our Aunt."

"Hello, my name is Setsuna. Are you taking me to see Usagi and Chiba-Usa?" she asked catching unto Sammy's meaning.

Trowa nodded his head yes.

"Then let us leave, please." Setsuna said.

Setsuna nearly had a heart attack when she heard what had happened to her princess. As soon as they arrived Setsuna was lead into the living room where everyone was waiting. **Thank Chronos that the Gundam pilots saved Usagi. I would never have forgiven myself if she had died.**

Chiba-Usa saw Setsuna and ran to her crying out, "You're finally here."

Setsuna scooped her up and hugged her. "Are you all right? How is Usagi?"

Iria came up to Setsuna and answered her, " Chiba-Usa is fine and Usagi is fine. She just needs to stay here for the night. She can leave tomorrow."

"Thank you. Would it be all right if I see her and stay to?" Setsuna asked.

Quatre walked up to her and replied, "We would be happy to have you stay the night Miss. I think Miss Usagi is still asleep but, we can go see." And with that Quatre walked to Usagi's room.

Entering the room Setsuna saw Usagi starting to sit up in bed.

"Usagi! Are you all right?" Setsuna cried worried running to her princess's side.

"Setsuna! I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Usagi replied hugging the guardian of time. At that moment Usagi's stomach decided it was going to growl. Embarrassed Usagi looked at Quatre, "Umm could I get some food?"

Quatre smiled at the sweet girl and called for Rashid. "Rashid could you help Miss Usagi to the kitchen. She wants something to eat and I bet she wants to leave the bed for a little while."

"Thank you Quatre, but please call me Usagi." Usagi said

Quatre nodded his head acknowledging what she said and left.

After Usagi ate she was taken to her room.

Later that evening Setsuna entered Usagi's room unnoticed to talk privately to her princess.

"Usagi-hime?" Setsuna asked quietly.

"Puu, please stop calling me princess." Usagi sighed knowing that Pluto would never stop doing that when they were alone.

Setsuna smiled a little. She knew how Usagi disliked being talked to so formally, but she couldn't help it. She was her princess and she would always show her respect.

"I'm here to tell you about this world that you have come to."

"Good I don't know how much longer I could have acted like I knew about this place."

Setsuna pulled up a chair and started to explain where Usagi is and what has happened here recently. After about four hours Setsuna finally stopped talking.

"So let me get this straight. A war has ended not to long ago and the boys who saved me fought in those wars. There are colonies in space and a young woman named Relena basically governs the peace here."

Setsuna nodded her head. "Yes. We now need to talk about you and the others living here. I'm considered your aunt and guardian. Tomorrow we will head to our new home and get everyone enrolled in school. After that I will have to leave to go back to the time gates. Saturn should arrive within the next week or so. I must warn you that the peace is fragile here. I have sensed an evil somewhere. Unfortunately I can't find it. Please be careful Hime. You may have to fight again."

"Thank you Setsuna. I know that I may have to. I did ask to be brought to a place that I would be needed. Chiba-Usa will be happy to have Hotaru back with her." Usagi said sadly.

"Umm well with Hotaru. She may not be what you remember." Setsuna began a little nervously. Usagi looked at her with at face that said 'oh-really' "Well when she arrives she may be older or younger than what you remember."

"How much older or younger?" Usagi asked.

"I can't say at the moment. I..I won't know until I retrieve her." And with that said Pluto vanished.

"Pluto! What do you mean you won't know?" Usagi shouted a little and then realized she may wake someone up and went quickly to sleep just in time as the door opened and a tall dark figure peered in. Not seeing anything unusual the figure left closing the door silently. **Whoa that was close** Usagi thought before true sleep captured her.

The next morning Usagi, Setsuna, Shingo, and Chiba-Usa said their good byes.

"Thank you very much for helping me. I hope to see you all again." Usagi said smiling at the gorgeous guys before her. She hadn't notice before how handsome they were until now because before she was to tired to take any notice.

Shingo and Chiba-Usa both said thank you. Setsuna walked up to them and thanked them as well. "Here is the address and number if you ever want to stop by to say hi." Setsuna said. "Usagi sees you all as friends now. Please visit sometime." After handing the paper to Quatre she entered the car and left.

So what do you think? Please review.

Remember votes for the couples' end on the 21st of December.

Well BubblyOne is outie

bye-bye


	4. Chapter Four

Hey Sorry I haven't written in a long time.

As far as the votes go. I have totaled all the ones from the reviews and the e-mails sent to me.

The winner to be Usagi's new love is…Drum roll please (A drum roll can be heard)

Wufie!

Let me tell you it was close. Wufie won by one vote. Trowa and Wufie were really fighting for her.

Now for Hotaru's love. Takes out the envelope and slowly opens it.

Duo pops up: Hey come on! Hurry up and open it will you!

BubblyOne: What did I tell you last time?

Duo: Um…I don't remember.

BubblyOne: If you don't behave then you will never get the babe in any of my stories.

Duo: O yeah! I remember that.

BubblyOne: Then behave! Now back to the envelope.

The winner is…

Duo!

Duo: I won! I won! I get to be with the babe! And she is the coolest one too! Ahh yeah!

It was close between Duo and Heero too. Duo only won by three votes.

Now that the couples are announced let's get on with the story.

Usagi sighed looking out of the car window that was heading to her new school.

"What's wrong Meatball Head?" Shingo asked playfully.

Usagi glared at Shingo and stuck out her tongue at him. "Don't call me Meatball Head, Spore."

Shingo's face turned a little red at being called Spore, but smiled inside that he took her mind off of whatever she was thinking. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Nothing." Usagi replied "I'm fine."

Shingo didn't believe her but she refused to continue talking so he didn't push it any further.

"We are here." Setsuna said pulling up to the gates of the school. Getting out of the car, Usagi and Shingo's mouth dropped open nearly hitting the ground. A beautiful palace stood before them surrounded by lovely gardens and statues.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Usagi asked. "This place looks like a palace not a school."

"I'm with her. What kind of school is this?" Shingo stated.

"Setsuna, am I going to go to school here too?" Chibi-Usa asked

Setsuna looked at her princesses and prince and smiled. "Yes you are Chibi-Usa. I'll explain everything as we walk to the office. So follow me. You all will be attending this school. It is called the Peacecraft Academy and it is run by Relena Peacecraft. She was the princess of this kingdom known as the Sanc Kingdom as well as once being the Queen of Earth in this time. She is now known as the Foreign Prime Minister. At this school she promotes peace without fighting and her teachings are reflected here. Each part of the building is set up for the different grades of students attending. So it makes it easier for all three of you to attend."

"So does this Relena also attend the school here?" Usagi asked.

"Yes she does and she also teaches some of the classes." Setsuna replied. "Here we are, lets' go get your schedules."

Entering the office they headed to the old woman behind the desk.

"May I help you?" asked.

"Yes, they are here to pick up their schedules. I am Setsuna Meiho their guardian. They will need uniforms too."

Turning to the computer screen the secretary typed the information given and printed up their schedules. She handed them their schedules, a map, and their uniforms. Looking at the female version of the uniform Usagi frowned in disgust. **That is the ugliest thing I have ever seen!**

"Excuse me miss, but may I have the boys uniform instead please." Usagi asked.

"Me too?" Chibi-Usa piped up

Setsuna looked at the two girls and growled mentally. **Damn Haruka! She rubbed off on the Princesses.

The woman looked at them and said, "I don't know if I am able to give you a boy's uniform miss."

"Is there a rule stating that a female can not wear a males uniform?" Setsuna asked trying to help her princess get a different uniform. Looking in the rulebook she shook her head no.

"No there is nothing in here stating that she can't wear a boy's uniform. So here you go, but keep the girl's uniform just in case OK." The woman said

"Thank you." Usagi said leaving with her schedule and uniforms.

While walking back to the car Usagi was knocked down from behind.

"Ahhh." She yelled as she fell over. "Hey get off!"

"Usgai are you all right?" Shingo asked running towards his sister. "Hey get off my sister!" Shingo yelled noticing what knocked his sister down.

"Ow. Man that hurt. Are you all right?" the person asked and looked at whom he ran into. "Usagi?"

Shingo looked at the person with his hands on his hips. "Mind getting up Duo, so my sister can stand."

"Oops. Sorry about that Usagi." Duo said with a tint of red coming across his face.

"That's all right. Why were you running?" Usagi asked.

"Maxwell come back here!"

"Eep! Well got to run. See you around Usagi." Duo yelled taking off again.

Usagi looked at Duo confused then saw Wufie running towards them. Unfortunately for Usagi he didn't seem to notice her and ran right into her before she could move out of the way.

Usagi yelled out again as she fell. On the ground Usagi mumbled. "Not again. Mind getting off me."

"Watch where you are going." Wufie said before noticing whom he ran into.

"Watch where I am going. You have some nerve Wufie when it was you who ran into me!" Usagi yelled at Wufie angry.

"Usagi? What are you doing here onna?" Wufie asked slightly surprised.

"Don't call me onna and I'm here because we had to pick up our schedules and uniforms."

"Well I don't have time for chanting. Where did that braided baka go to?" Wufie asked looking around. Spotting Duo running away he immediately took off after Duo. "Come back here so I can Kill you!" Wufie shouted shaking his fist.

Getting back up Usagi shook with anger, but quickly calmed down. "I wonder what that was all about." Usagi asked looking at them chasing each other.

"I have no idea. Well let's get out of here. We have to get things ready for school tomorrow remember." Shingo said looking at Usagi.

"Don't remind me. Ugh I hate going to school." Usagi said frowning

Setsuna smiled. "Well just think you still "have College" to look forward to after you graduate high school."

"Setsuna! That was mean. I have to go to College to! Great! Just what I need more school." Usagi pouted.

The others laughed seeing her expression and continued on walking towards the car leaving her there pouting.

"Hey don't leave me here! Wait up!" Usagi shouted running to catch up to them when she noticed that they had left her behind.

In the distance not too far away, three others saw Usagi as well.

"Hey wasn't that Usagi?" Quatre asked

"Yes it was." Trowa said

"I guess she'll be attending school here to." Quatre said

Trowa nodded his head

"It seems so." Was all Heero said before walking away.

Following Heero they arrived to where Wufie was chasing Duo.

"Please guys stop fighting." Quatre pleaded.

Wufie ignored him and continued on chasing Duo.

"Man I would love to stop Q-man but he'd kill me." Duo yelled back pointing at Wufie behind him.

BANG

Hearing the sound of a gun, Wufie and Duo stopped running. Looking around to see who fired a gun they noticed Heero with his gun out and pointing at them. "Stop now or I will shoot you."

Wufie grumbled but left Duo alone and Duo walked over to Quatre avoiding Heero and Wufie. After they stopped Heero put his gun back into place.

"Much better." Heero said

"So did you guys notice Usagi?" Duo asked.

"Yes we did. It seems that she will be attending school here as well." Quatre replied

"I hope I have some classes with her. She is such a babe." Duo said smiling

The others just sighed at Duo. He would never change, but deep down they were glad that he never would. To them he reminded them that they were still human and teenage boys. Though they would never tell him what they felt.

* * *

Usagi sat out on the balcony staring into space. **How I miss all of you. I wish you were here still with me.**

"But we are, Koneko." A voice said behind her. Spinning around Usagi saw all of her friends and her love.

"H-How are you guys here? I thought you all were gone." Usagi said on the verge of tears.

"We are Usako. We all are dead but we will always live on in you." Mamoru said.

"Don't be sad Usa-chan." Ami said

"Be happy here. Don't dwell on the past. Usa-chan." Rei said smiling at her best friend.

"Yeah. There are lots of cute guys here!" Minako and Makoto said together.

"And you still have your brother, Setsuna, Hotaru, and your daughter." Michuri said softly.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't save you guys!" Usagi cried to them. "I couldn't save you or my family."

"But you tried, dear."

Looking up at the new voice Usagi looked up shocked to see her mother and father there.

"There was nothing you could do. Try to do well in school for me and take care of your brother. He blames himself for what happened to us." Usagi's mother said

"And stay away from boys. You're still not allowed to date anyone." Her father said

"Papa!" Usagi whined embarrassed, especially with her Mamo-chan there. She had no intention of ever dating again.

"Dear, I think it's about time you let her grow up." Tuskino Ikuko said placing her hand on her husbands' arm. Sighing and bowing his head he nodded his head in agreement.

"But if any boy hurts her, they will face my wrath!" Tuskino Kenji shouted, flames burning in his eyes. The others in the room just sweat dropped and backed away from him.

Usagi stared at all of her friends. "There's another reason you're here isn't there." She said sadly.

Coming back to reality the others looked sad and nodded their heads.

"We have come to say good bye."

"Good bye?" Usagi asked confused.

"Yes. Our spirits are going to rest now." Rei said

"But we will always be in your heart." Minako said

"We all love you. Without you we would never have known friendship." Makoto said.

"Take care and study hard." Ami said

"Good choice on the school uniforms too. Setsuna blames me for it too." Haruka said laughing.

"Watch Hotaru for me." Michuri said smiling

"We're both proud of you Usagi." Her parents said smiling at her and for a brief moment everyone but Mamoru stood around Usagi and became solid. One by one they hugged her and vanished after saying good bye.

With tears in her eyes she turned to Mamoru, who was the last one there.

"Mamo-chan." Usagi whispered tears streaming down her face. Walking up to Usagi he became solid and wiped her tears away.

"Don't cry Usako. Please find someone else to love now. I want you happy, and you can't let our daughter down. I love you." Mamoru said and bending his head down he kissed Usagi softly on the lips. Looking up Usagi saw Mamoru begin to fade away. "I love you Mamo-chan."

"Good-bye Usako." He said before completely vanishing.

"Good-bye." She replied before falling down crying.

"Shingo, will mama ever be happy again?" Chibi-Usa asked

Shingo looked at his niece and back at the closed door. "One day she will be, Chibi-Usa. One day when she can move on without blaming herself." He replied.

"But they told her to move on." Chibi-Usa stated.

"Yes, they did. But the guilt won't ever leave her until she herself accepts the fact that there was nothing she could have done to save them." Shingo replied

"Just like you?" Chibi-Usa asked.

Caught off guard Shingo looked down at her. Chibi-Usa looked at her uncle and awaited his reaction.

"Yeah just like me." He replied after a few moments of silence. "Come on lets go. She needs to be alone for now. We'll come back later, OK."

"All right." She said and they both left the hallway.

Duo: Ahhh that was so sad! (Starts to cry)

BubblyOne: There, there Duo. No need to cry. (Starts rubbing Duo's back)

Wufie: Quit being a baby.

BubblyOne: Be nice Wufie. If I remember you were crying too.

Wufie: I did no such thing, onna!

BubblyOne walks over to Wufie: Now lookie here! You cried your eyes out just like Duo is doing now! If you don't behave then I'll put you in 'The Room of Horrors' with a certain you know who.

Gulping Wufie backed away from BubblyOne: I have to go and practice, bye.

BubblyOne: Knew that would work. Well I hope you have enjoyed the story thus far.

Turning to Duo BubblyOne sighs. Come on Duo let's go get some ice cream. I know that will cheer you up.

Duo: Sniff, OK. Bye everyone. See you next time,

Please review.

Bye-Bye


	5. Chapter Five

I'm sorry I haven't written in a long time.  I hope this long chapter will make up for it.

Please forgive me.

Now lets get on with the story.

**************** 

"Usagi wake up!" Shingo yelled at his sister shaking her.  

"Five more minutes." Usagi replied drowsily.

"You don't have five more minutes!  Wake up!"

Usagi turned around ignoring the annoying sound of someone trying to wake her up.

Growling in frustration Shingo went to the bathroom. Filling a cup of cold water he brought it to the bed and dumped it on Usagi.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Usagi screamed waking up soaked.

"Why you little spore!" She began until she noticed the clock.  "I'm going to be late!" she yelled jumping out of bed.  Rushing around the room gathering her uniform she raced to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Shingo just stood still watching his sister with amusement.  Once she dashed into the bathroom he couldn't contain it anymore and burst out laughing. Wiping the tears from his eyes he went down stairs to get her breakfast ready. Walking in he saw Chiba-Usa laughing as well.

Calming down Chiba-Usa said, "It's a good thing we don't start till later."

"Yeah or we'd be late.  Do you have the toast ready?" Shingo asked

"Yup, and her lunch is in her bag so she doesn't forget it." She replied

"That's a good idea.  She would always come back for it or completely forget it.  Good thinking Chiba-Usa."

Chiba-Usa smiled brightly at the compliment and looked at the clock.

"Ok ready." She asked

"Yup.  Now."

"Five, four, three, two, one, Zero!" they counted down together.  Upon reaching zero Usagi came down the stairs, grabbed the toast sticking it in her mouth, her bag, and ran out the door yelling.  "Bye!  See you guys at school later!"

"Do you think she'll make it?" Chiba-Usa asked

"No clue, but she might.  Her speed has increased from all that past running and we're a little closer to this school than we were to the old one."

"Well we'll find out when we see her at lunch."

"Yes we will.  Let's get ready for school before we are the ones late.  Personally I don't enjoy running to school." Shingo said smiling.

"Ok." Chiba-Usa said and sat down eating breakfast.

********************* 

"I'm going to be so late!" she yelled picking up speed. 

********************* 

"If we are late Duo I will cut off that braid of yours." Wufei told the hyper boy.

"But it's not my fault." Duo said in a baby voice.

"Yes it is!" Three voices said.

"But.." Duo said before he noticed Usagi running.

"Hey look isn't that Usagi?" He asked pointing.  "Wow! Look at her go!"

The others turned to where he was pointing and she was indeed impressive.  They watched her jump over one of the sidewalk railings into the street and dodge oncoming cars as if they weren't even there.  They say her duck and side step people with ease.

"Amazing." Quatre said as he watched her.  "I've never seen anyone so quick."

"Umm guys we'd better move or she'll run us over because she's headed right for us." Duo said backing against the wall.

Sure enough Usagi ran by.  Though she was running fast she recognized the guys who had helped her and smiled yelling, "Hi guys!  Bye guys!  Ahhhh I'm going to be late." And took off with more speed surprising the guys.

"How can anyone run so fast?" Duo asked.

"Because she's been doing this since she was twelve, I think." A boy's voice said behind him.  ( A.N.  I don't know how long really.  I know she's been running like that since she was fourteen from the show so I'm saying it started when she turned twelve ok.~~BubblyOne)  

The guys looked for the owner of the voice to see Usagi's little brother and cousin there smiling.

"Hey squirts.  How ya doin'?" Duo asked

"Oh we're fine but if you guys don't hurry you'll be late."  Chiba-Usa said 

"Ahhh you're right!" Duo yelled running in the same direction as Usagi had followed by the other boys.

"Come on Chiba-Usa, lets go put up our bikes.  Then get to class."  Shingo said

"Ok." She said heading for the school.

******************* 

Panting for breath she made it just in time.  The bell hadn't rung yet.  Catching her breath at the doorway she sighed.  "That was almost to close."  Straightening up she started to walk in when she was pushed to the floor. 

"Offf."

The class saw the whole thing and started to laugh.  

Blushing with embarrassment she tried to get up but there was too much weight on her.

"Hey mind getting up?  I'd rather not be as flat as a pancake if you don't mind." Usagi said.

The class laughed even harder at this and even the teacher had a smile on.  Just then the bell rung signaling classes were to start.

Usagi heard a lot of grunts and moaning as the ones on top off her untangled themselves.

"Once you have untangled yourselves please take your seats." The teacher said with humor in his voice.

After about ten minutes whoever was on Usagi finally got off her.  Sighing with relief she got up and turned to the ones who knocked her over and groaned at who had done it.  

"Do I have a sign on me saying 'Run me over' because this is getting really tiring." Usagi said.

Duo laughed, Quatre blushed, and the other three remained quite.  

"Sorry about that Usagi." Quatre said

"It's all right no harm done."

"Ok now that the little show is done please take your seats." The teacher told the boys.

"Now miss.  I take it you have permission to wear that uniform."

"I didn't need permission sir.  There is no rule saying I can't wear the boy's uniforms." Usagi replied politely.

"Very well." He replied and turned to the class.  "Ok class.  I would like you to meet a new student to the Peacecraft Academy.  Please introduce yourself.

Bowing to the class she said, "Konichi-wa my name is Tuskino Usagi.  It is a pleasure being here.  I just moved here recently and look forward to making new friends." 

"Ok now to find you a seat." The teacher said and immediately he had several boys raising their hands shouting, "She can sit with me."  Or "No let her sit here."

Usagi blushed a little at this and noticed how some of the girls glared at her.  **I guess I won't have many girlfriends and I definitely don't want to go out with any of those guys.** 

The teacher sighed to himself then brighten as an idea hit him.  "You will sit over there by Chang, Wufei."

At this the class went quite.  They were all looking at the teacher like he was crazy. 

Usagi noticed the silence but smiled and walked over to the empty seat by Wufei.  Smiling she sat down by him.

"Hi Wufei." Usagi said cheerfully.

"Hello onna." He replied surprising the class and teacher.

Usagi grimaced at the onna thing, "Hey didn't I didn't I tell you not to call me onna."

"So?" he asked

"Well if you don't stop I'll start calling you something you don't like." Usagi said.

"Ha you wouldn't dare onna." Wufei said confidently, but unfortunately for Wufei he didn't know Usagi to well.

Smiling sweetly she started, "Well let's see there's Wuffers, Fei Fei (pronounced FayFay), Changy Wangy, but I happen to like Wu-man the best seeing how you keep calling me onna maybe I should call you that or onna in return."

With each name Wufei's face turned red with anger whiled Duo's turned red from suppressed laughter, but when she said the last part he couldn't control it anymore.  Duo burst out laughing just as Wufei shouted at Usagi.

"Don't call me any of those names!  My name is Chang, Wufei! Not Wuffers, Wu-man, or any other name you come up with!" 

Usagi smiled calmly, the class looked at her surprised.  Here is Wufei yelling at her and she's smiling and calm.

"Well Wufei its nice to meet you, my name is Tuskino Usagi, and I'd prefer to be called Usa or Usa-chan, not onna."

Wufei glared at her while everyone else dropped his or her jaws.  She was teasing Wufei.  To their knowledge no girl at school has done that.  All the other girls would both get angry or hurt and completely ignore him but she was plan out teasing him.

Heero watched this exchange and noted that Wufei couldn't really say anything in response to that.  She just shoved his own words at him and he knew it.  No one else seemed to notice that but that may have been for the best.

Usagi didn't know why she was egging him on like this but she couldn't help it.  He needed to lighten up a little.  

Wufei looked at the blonde before him and he wanted to strangle that pretty little neck of hers.  She had cornered him by pointing out that if he didn't want to be called those names he would have to call her by her name.

The teacher watched this scene and sighed.  They were now disrupting the class and though he didn't want to do this to the new student he didn't have much of a choice clearing his throat he got everyone's attention.  Putting on a stern face he said.  "Usagi, Wufei out in the hall now."

Usagi sighed and immediately picked up the two buckets of water.  The teacher seemed surprised at this as the rest of the class.  Wufei just grumbled and followed suit, but smirked when he thought how she'd whine and complain about having to hold the buckets of water for so long.  

The class felt sorry for Usagi, she seemed so weak and fragile.  They couldn't help but think about how much pain she would go through holding those buckets.

"Ok class, I'm Mr. Markelson, and this is Homeroom so lets take roll call." 

*********** 

Outside in the Hall 

*********** 

Wufei and Usagi remained quite for awhile, like the punishment required, but Usagi got bored.

"I'm sorry for getting you in trouble Wufei." Usagi said.  "It was really rude of me especially after how you helped me."

Wufei listened to Usagi's apology and nodded his head.  "Don't worry about it."

"Really?" she asked looking at Wufei.

Wufei nodded his head yes.  Usagi smiled happily.  

Standing there for thirty-minutes Wufei looked to see how Usagi was doing holding the buckets of water.  To his surprise she was holding up fine.  She didn't even seem as if she was straining.

"Why do I have a feeling that you do this a lot, onna." Wufei inquired.

"Hey stop with the onna stuff and yes I unfortunately do this a lot, Wuffers."

Wufei's face turned beet red with anger and Usagi giggled.

"What's so funny!" he demanded.  Just then Mr. Markelson came out telling them to come back in.  Once in they went to their desk and gathered their belongings.  When they had gathered everything the bell rang.

Walking out she went to look for her locker.  

"Hello could I help you find something?"

Usagi looked at the person who spoke to her.  It was a girl a little bit taller than her with blonde hair.  Her hair had two braids pulled back and she was wearing the girl's uniform. "Oh that would be wonderful.  I'm trying to find my locker, but being completely new here I don't know where to go." Usagi replied

"Here let me see your number.  Hmm. Follow me, I'll show you your locker and then your next class.  How does that sound?"

"That would be great.  Thank You.  My name is Usagi."

"My name is Relena.  I hope you will like it here."

Usagi similed at Relena.  "I hope so.  I never was good at school work." 

"Ok here we are and what's your next class?"

"Math. One of my many worst subjects." Usagi said grimacing.

Giggling a little at the face Relena replied, "Well if you ever need help I'm sure someone will be willing to help you."

"Hai, and it'll probably be some cute guy."

Relena giggled even more and then lead Usagi to her next class.

"Thank you.  I hope to see you again. Bye."

"Bye, Usagi and I wouldn't mind seeing you again either."

Taking a seat she awaited for the horror to be over with soon.

*********** 

Usagi sighed as she walked outside and waited for Shingo and Chiba-Usa so they could eat lunch together.  

"Hey Usagi.  Did you make it to class on time?" Shingo asked walking up to her

"Yup.  I just made it.  So no detention for me." She said proudly

"So how has your day been Shingo, Chiba-Usa?" 

"Fine." Shingo replied.

"It's been fun.  I've a lot of friends." Chiba-Usa said happily.

"Wonderful.  Let's go find a place to sit."

Walking around they finally found a tree to sit under.  Usagi looked at the tree and sighed sadly remembering how her and the others would always sit down under a tree during lunch and gossip.  **I know you guys want me to move on and be happy but its so hard.**

Shingo saw the sadness in her eyes and knew what she was thinking.  Taking her hand he squeezed it.  "Remember Usagi, they wouldn't want you to be sad."

"I know.  I'll try." She said and smiled down at her brother.  "Well let's eat."

************ 

"Man Wufei I have never seen anything so funny in my life.  It was priceless." Duo said happily.

"Will you be quite!" Wufei told Duo

"Please guys stop arguing and eat your lunch." Quatre asked kindly.

And for once they both listened to Quatre.  Smiling Quatre thought.  **Finally peace and quite.**

*************** 

After lunch Usagi went to her last class for the day.  Gym.  Usagi thought back to the days she use to hate gym but now with being a Senshi and all her dashes to school she had come to love it.  When she came out in her gym clothes she blushed as some of the guys there whistled and hooted.

When Duo saw Usagi he started to drool.  Wufei saw this and slapped him upside the head.

"Ouch.  What was that for?" Duo whined

"Quit being disrespectful." He said

Duo and the others looked at him strangely but shrugged it off because he did have a point.

Seeing the guys Usagi smiled and walked over to them.

"Hey.  It's nice to see you guys again.  Sorry about this morning."

"Hey there's nothing to be sorry about.  That was quite a show." Duo said smiling.

"Do you like it here Usagi?" Quatre asked

"Yes I do, but the classes are so boring.  So how's the gym teacher here.  My last one was pretty eccentric."

"He's not to bad.  Just don't get on his bad side and your fine." Duo said

After a few minutes a whistle was blown signaling class was to start.  Gathering around the man who blew it he said.  "Ok class my name is Coach Alberg.  For you new students lets go over some of the rules.  Be safe, No quitting, and most importantly have fun.  Since it's the first day of school this period will be a free period, but it must be sport related so no doing other classes homework here."

At this most of the students groaned.  They had hoped to go ahead and do their homework.  But they brightened up a little seeing how they could do whatever they wanted.

Smiling mischievously she whispered something into Duo's ear.  **He seems like the mischievous type.**

Duo smiled at what she said and shook his head in agreement.  Walking away together they headed for the ball rack.

Quatre and Trowa watched to two with interest.  They were up to something and if involved Duo then something bad was going to happen.

They watched as they grabbed a ball and then walked over to where Wufei and Heero were.  They watched as the two hid the balls behind their backs and stop a certain distance from the two.

Nodding to Duo they both said, "Hey Wu-man!"

Wufei turned to them angry and was about to shout when he suddenly was hit with two dodge balls.

Usagi and Duo laughed at his expression.  It was priceless.  Qautre suppressed his laugh and Trowa just smirked.

Wufei growled in anger and started after them.  "I'll kill you both!" he shouted chasing them.  He chased the two throwing balls at them.  Duo was hit a few times but Usagi managed to dodge them all.  The rest of class watched this with amusement.  Duo was able to get away from Wufei. So now it was just Wufei chasing Usagi.  It was very funny considering how everyone here knew his opinions on girls and here he was chasing one.

Usagi ran laughing at him.  **Now how to get away?  I know!**  Running she headed for the swimming pool and stopped.  Putting on a face that said 'Oh no I'm trapped what to do now' she turned and face Wufei.

Wufei smiled.  He had her cornered.  She couldn't swim so she had nowhere to go.  "Gottcha!" He yelled charging her.

Usagi waited until the last possible minute and stepped out of the way.  As she watched Wufei fly past her she grinned and waved.  "Have a nice swim Wufei."

Splash

The class laughed at this.  It wasn't everyday they saw him get tricked by a girl.  Duo came out in time to see Wufei fall in and hit the ground laughing.  Usagi smiled and looked down at Wufei.  "Want some help out?" Usagi asked holding out her hand.

Wufei looked at the hand and then smirked.  Taking it he dragged Usagi into the pool.

Usagi screeched in surprise as she landed in the water.  Before Usagi could panic Wufei had her in his arms so she wouldn't drown.  Bending down he whispered in her ear.  "Now who's laughing, onna."

Usagi grimaced but didn't say anything.  Wufei swam to the edge and helped her out before climbing out himself.  Looking at Usagi he smirked.  Usagi glared at him.

The class just stared at the two.  They never seen Wufei do that before.  It was something new and rare.

"What's wrong onna? Cat got your tongue." He asked

"No of course not Wuffy.  Now if you will excuse me I have to change now before I catch sick." Usagi said and headed into the locker room.

Wufei ignored the Wuffy comment and went to the boy's locker room to change.

Usagi came out in the boy's uniform and walked over to Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Heero.

"So where you able to do it?" Usagi asked.

"Yup." Duo replied

"Do what?" Quatre asked.

"Give it about five more seconds and you'll find out." Usagi said taking a seat.

Heero and Trowa looked at weird and waited curious though they wouldn't say it.

With in five seconds they heard many male voices yell out in terror and come out running looking for the culprit.  The girls that were out there ready and waiting for the bell started to giggle and laugh.

All the boys with the exception of Wufei who had gone in and changed a few minutes ago Came out in nothing but towels.

The Coach came out when he heard the commotion and yelled at the guys.  "Get back in there and get dressed!"

"Sir, we would love to but our clothes are gone.  All we have are the female uniforms."

"I don't care what is in there.  You will go back in and change or all of you will receive detention with me.  Got it!"

"Hai!" they all said and went back into the locker room grumbling.  

Usagi and Duo held onto each other as they laughed at the scene as the boys came out in dresses or their sweaty gym clothes.  Quatre, Trowa, Heero, and Wufei looked at the two and came to the realization that they had set this up.

"Oh, I wish I had a camera." Usagi said between laughter.

"Me too." Duo said

Calming down a little the two let go of each other and wiped their tears away.

"I haven't had this much fun in a long time." Usagi said with some sadness creeping into her voice.  She didn't notice it but the others did and looked at her strangely.  Usagi stood up just as the bell rang ending class.  Gathering her things she faced the guys smiling.

"Well I have to go pick up my brother and cousin.  So I'll see you later."

"All right see you later." Duo said waving good bye.

************** 

"Usagi reached the gates and saw Chiba-Usa and Shingo there, but they weren't alone.  As she neared she noticed they were being bullied.  Running up to them she yelled.

"Hey leave them alone you bullies."

"Ah what do we have here?" one of them asked

"It looks like a pretty girl who should stay out of other people's business." One of the others said smiling.

"Go away girl before you get hurt.  This doesn't concern you." Another said.

Usagi stood her ground and replied.  "Oh but your wrong this does concern me.  That happens to by my brother and cousin there.  So back off."

Shingo looked at his sister worried.  **She doesn't have a chance against these guys.**

"Usagi its ok.  Just leave." He told her.

Chiba-Usa remained quite and hid behind Shingo.  She knew that she couldn't fight these guys in her normal form and turning into Chiba Sailormoon wouldn't do much against them.

"I don't think so.  No please leave them.  I don't want to fight you, but if you hurt them then you'll regret it." Usagi said.  Though she sounded tough she wasn't so sure.  She was hoping they would take her bluff she didn't really want to fight.  She never really did like fighting but she came to accept that sometimes there was noting else you could do but fight.  **Makato, Rei I hope I can still do some of those self-defense moves you taught me so long ago.**

The guys laughed at her.  "You couldn't possibly hurt us, girl." One of them said walking up to her grabbing her shoulder.  Usagi immediately acted and twisted the guys arm behind his back and kicked him away.  He landed on the ground hard.  The other two charged her and Usagi flipped over them landing in front of her brother and Chiba-Usa.  Grabbing their hands she took off running.

The three guys started chasing them.  Usagi looked around for a way out but realized they were cornered.  Standing in front of Shingo and Chiba-Usa she waited.  The three bullies caught up to them and smiled evilly cracking their knuckles.

"That wasn't very nice, girl."

"Looks like we'll have to teach you a lesson."

"You should have stayed out of this, now you'll pay."

Usagi stood her ground and spoke back.  "Sorry but I couldn't let some morons hurt my family."

At this one of them smacked her across the face sending her into a wall.  Seeing her hit the wall the two children cried out, "Usagi!" "Usagi-mama" and ran over to her.  Shingo turned to them angrily and went to hit one of them only to get as well and he went flying, but before he could hit the wall arms wrapped around him protecting him from hitting the wall.  He heard a grunt of pain and looked to see Usagi holding him.

"Usagi!" he cried.

Smiling at him she let him go and stood in front of them again.  "I won't let you hurt them."

"You should worry about yourself." One of the guys said and punched her in the stomach.  Coughing she stood her ground.

"You're tougher than I thought." Said another punching her in the face.

Shingo held Chiba-Usa as she cried hiding the view of her mother being beaten.  Tears streamed down his face knowing he couldn't do anything.  **Someone any one please help my sister** His mind and heart cried out.

Usagi wasn't sure how much more she could take but she wouldn't leave her only family left to get hurt.  Struggling to get up Usagi saw a kick coming towards her.  Closing her eyes she waited for the pain.  When nothing came she opened her eyes to see someone standing in front of her before blacking out.

**************** 

Please review!  I'm so sorry that I haven't written in so long.

Wufei enters crossing his arms over his chest and looks down at BubblyOne: "You should be onna."

BubblyOne:  "Hey it's not my fault.  Work is to blame."

Wufei:  "I don't care about your excuses.  Get back to work and start the next chapter already.

Pouting BubblyOne turns to the computer then grins evilly:  "Ok Wuffers."

Before Wufei can respond he disappears.

At the computer BubblyOne begins to type:  "Order me around will you.  Take this!"

After saying this, a horrific scream could be heard.  "What have you done to me onna!"

The only answer he heard was evil laughter.

I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.

Bye Bye.


	6. Chapter Six

Thank You for the reviews everyone!  
  
I told ya I'd get the next Chapter out soon so here it is  
  
***********************  
  
Wufei grumbled to himself. **Damn that baka! He is so annoying and now with that onna he's even worse.** He wasn't walking with the others because Duo had gotten on his nerves. He wasn't in the mood to chase him so he needed to get away from him. Walking he noticed Usagi running with Shingo and Chiba-Usa normally he wouldn't even have cared except he saw three guys who he recognized as the campus bullies after them.  
  
Running he froze at the scene he saw before him. The bullies would hit her but she kept getting up. When he saw the kick going for her he grew angry. Running forward he blocked the kick and stood in front of her. "This is a great injustice beating a weak onna and children." He said to the bullies.  
  
The guys backed up a little. They knew who he was, who hadn't. Wufei was known around school for being a great martial artist. Backing up they looked at each other worried.  
  
"Come on Jason. If we all three attack him we can over power him."  
  
"I don't know Matt." Jason whispered back  
  
"Don't be a coward. What do you say Derrick?"  
  
"I say let's go for it."  
  
Nodding their heads they charged at Wufei.  
  
Wufei anticipated this and flipped over them. With three quick movements all three bullies laid on the ground unconsciousness  
  
Shingo and Chiba-Usa ran over to Usagi worried. Seeing them she smiled. "So how are you guys doing?"  
  
"Baka. You should be more worried about yourself." Shingo said quietly  
  
Chiba-Usa had tears running down her face. "I thought I'd lose you like everyone else!"  
  
Sitting up a little Usagi hugged Chiba-Usa to her. "I promise I won't leave you, but you two are all I have left and I won't lose you. I won't lose anymore people I love. Never again." She said not caring who head her.  
  
Wufei looked at three, heard the conversation, and stored it away in his memory to figure it out later. Walking up to them he asked, "Are you all right?"  
  
Seeing Wufei Usagi smiled. Wufei looked at her eyes and stood transfixed. He never knew someone could hold so much sadness and innocence in them. It took a lot of will power to break away.  
  
"Hai. It seems you have saved me yet again. Thank you." Usagi said.  
  
Wufei just nodded his head in response as he stood by her. Holding out his hand he waited for her to take it.  
  
Taking his hand Usagi stood up. Though a little wobbly she was able to walk a little. Looking at her condition Wufei came to a decision. "I'll take you home."  
  
"Thank you." Usagi said.  
  
After a few minutes of walking Usagi was able to walk without support.  
  
On the walk to her home it was quite. Taking in every detail Wufei was surprised at how far they were from the school.  
  
"What's wrong? You seemed surprised about something." Usagi said holding Chiba-Usa who had fallen asleep.  
  
"You ran all the way to school from here?" he asked  
  
"Hai. I was surprised to find out that the school was so close to home compared to my last school."  
  
"Shorter?"  
  
"Yeah. Usagi always ran to school. It's a daily thing for her. Wake up late and run to school praying she's not late."  
  
Blushing she yelled, "Hey! I'm not always late!"  
  
"Whatever." Shingo said rolling his eyes. Turning the corner Shingo said, "We're here. This is where we live."  
  
Wufei looked at the home. It was a mansion much like one of Quatre's. He never figured her rich. She didn't show it off like the other girls at school did.  
  
"Please come in and have some tea before leaving." Usagi said as Shingo opened the door.  
  
Wufei walked in as was surprised. Though the outside was extravagant the inside was completely homely and comfortable. He liked it and looked at Usagi. "A cup of tea would be nice."  
  
Nodding she lead him to the living room. "Please wait here for a moment while I put Chiba-Usa in her room and clean up a little."  
  
Nodding his head he waited in the living room. As he waited he noticed some pictures on the fireplace mantel and looked at them. In most of the pictures he saw Usagi with a group of girls. Some of the others had her, her brother, and what looked like her parents, but the one that caught his attention was the one with her and a guy holding each other. There was something missing. He couldn't place it. In the picture her eyes look different from how they look now.  
  
Shingo watched Wufei look at the pictures and stop at the one with Usagi and Mamoru.  
  
Walking up to him he said. "That's Usagi and her fiancé, Mamoru."  
  
Wufei was a little startled at the sudden appearance of Shingo, but didn't show it. "So she's engaged?"  
  
"Was." Shingo said  
  
Wufei's curiosity was intrigued now. He remembered what she had said earlier and now it was beginning to make sense. "Was?" he asked hoping for more.  
  
Shingo didn't know why he was telling him this but something inside him told him that Wufei might understand what Usagi was going through. **Maybe he can help her out of the hidden depression she has put herself in.**  
  
"Yes. He died recently. All I really know was that he died protecting Usagi. Though she seems happy she's hurting inside. I think she blames herself for his death."  
  
Wufei knew that feeling all to well. **That explains the sadness in her eyes.**  
  
Looking at the picture again he could see what was missing in her eyes. It was true happiness. Deep down he hoped she would find that true happiness again.  
  
Usagi smiled as she brought in the tray with tea and snacks. Setting it on the coffee table she motioned him to take a seat. "It's a little hot." Usagi said pouring the tea.  
  
"I'm going to check up on Chiba-Usa." Shingo said and left the two by themselves.  
  
Wufei and Usagi remained in silence for a long time before they spoke.  
  
"Where is your Aunt?"  
  
"Setsuna is away on business." Usagi said  
  
"So its just you taking care of the house then. I don't see any servants."  
  
"Basically. We do have people come by in the afternoon to clean, but I handle everything else when Setsuna is not here."  
  
Wufei remained silent and drank his tea thinking. Checking his watch he stood up. "Thank you for the tea, but I must be going now."  
  
Usagi nodded her head and led Wufei to the door. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, then."  
  
Wufei nodded his head and started to leave then stopped and turned around. "Me or one of the other guys will walk you guys home from now on."  
  
"That's a nice offer but," Usagi began only to be cut off by Wufei.  
  
"There will be no argument on this onna. Those bullies have friends. It would be safer." Wufei said and then left not waiting for Usagi's response.  
  
Usagi clamped down on her anger and the urges to take a mallet out, and pound him upside the head with it a couple of times. **Though he does have a point. I can't fight them unless I turn into Sailor Cosmos. And it wouldn't matter if I turned into her seeing how I'm not allowed to fight humans, only youmas. But I can't stand the arrogant attitude of his. Onna indeed.** **But you have to admit he sure is cute when his is mad** **Where did the come from?** Shaking her head Usagi went inside trying to figure out what was happening to her.  
  
********************  
  
Wufei walked back to Quatre's in wonderment. **Why the hell did I tell her that? It's just because she's a weak onna and it would be unjust to not do anything.** he thought. **Yes that's why.** **Are you sure? I could have thought it was because she was so good looking wet and how adorable see looks mad.** Shaking his head Wufei pushed that thought away. **Its only because she is a weak onna.**  
  
Once he reached the mansion and walked inside Duo walked up to him smiling. "So Wu-man where have you been? I know you where with a girl." Duo said teasingly.  
  
Wufei smiled and replied, "Why yes, as a matter of fact I was."  
  
Duo looked at Wufei in shock then fainted.  
  
Hearing a thump, Trowa and Quatre looked out into the hall. They saw Wufei there smiling at a passed out Duo.  
  
"Wufei what did you do to Duo?" Quatre asked concerned.  
  
"Nothing Quatre, I just answered his question."  
  
Trowa looked at Wufei with his visible eyebrow raised. "What question would that be? It must have be quite surprising for him to faint like that."  
  
"It wasn't anything really surprising." Wufei said stepping over Duo's body. "Ask him when he wakes up."  
  
"So where have you been? You should have been back an hour ago." Quatre asked.  
  
Wufei walked into the living room and sat down. "I was over at Usagi's. Her and her kin were being chased by Derricks crew."  
  
"Is she all right?" Quatre asked in great concern.  
  
"Surprisingly yes." Wufei answered  
  
"Surprisingly?" Trowa asked from the chair he had acquired upon entering the room.  
  
Shaking his head yes he continued, "When I arrived they were beating her pretty badly. She'll probably have some bruises on her face tomorrow so don't be to surprised."  
  
"Hmm, maybe one of us should start walking her home. Derrick has some bad friends. They may try to hurt Usagi or her family when they find out."  
  
"Already done."  
  
Quatre and Trowa both looked at Wufei surprised. Wufei ignored the looks and continued. "I've already told her at least one of us will be walking them home from now on."  
  
Coming to Duo groaned. **I could have just sworn that I heard Wufei say he was at a girls.** he thought getting up. Walking into the living room he saw Wufei talking to Quatre and Trowa.  
  
"Man I just had the weirdest dream. I just dreamt that Wufei told me he was over at a girls." Duo said to Quatre and Trowa.  
  
"It's not a dream, Duo." Quatre said  
  
"He was at Usagi's." Trowa added.  
  
"What!" Duo shouted in surprise.  
  
"Before you get any bad idea's. Correction, before you have any more bad ideas. I helped them home after taking care of Derrick's crew you baka." Wufei said to Duo.  
  
Duo had to sit down. This was not his Wufei. First of all he walked them home after saving them. Normally he would let them walk back on their own after helping. Second of all he stayed there for at least thirty minutes and now he is telling me that he offered us to walk them home. Duo looked at Wufei as he was telling him about offering everyone to walk her and her kin home from school. Getting up he walked over to Wufei and placed his hand on his forehead.  
  
"Are you ok? I don't feel a fever. Quatre maybe we should call Iria."  
  
"I'm perfectly fine you braided baka. I don't need a doctor." Wufei growled at Duo  
  
Taking his hand off of Wufei's forehead he put it under his chin in thought. "No you don't need a doctor. You need a psychologist." Looking at Wufei who by now was red in the face with anger he added, "Wu-man's finally gone crazy."  
  
That did it. In a calm voice Wufei glared at Duo. "You are dead." Was all he said as he charged at Duo.  
  
Quatre laughed at this. He couldn't help it. Wufei had him worried there as well. He wasn't acting normal.  
  
Heero watched all this from the corner of the room. He noticed Wufei was acting a little different since being around Usagi. It seemed like he was starting to loosen up. True there were no more need for them as Gundam Pilots at the moment but Heero had a feeling that something was going to happen soon. Though he didn't want to admit it he had loosened up some as well. What was amazing was that he had loosened up before Wufei had.  
  
He now considered all the guys here his friends. He would never tell them that though, but he did. Heero wanted to sigh but he hadn't loosened up that much. Smirking he couldn't help but think, **I should blame Relena for what's happened to me, but it was my choice to let them in and her.** Yes Heero had allowed Relena into his heart. He wasn't ready to tell her yet, but he would soon. (Sorry people but Relena is not annoying in this fic. I rewatched some of my Gundam DVD's and decided to leave Relena alone and make her a nice person. Besides I want to keep Heero and Relena together. There are too many fics making him hate her and her annoying.)  
  
Walking out of his hiding place he went to his room and came to a decision. He would watch the two. His instincts told him something was to happen to the two and he always trusted his instincts. That's one of the reasons he had never killed Relena like he would always tell her. Tomorrow he would start his new 'mission'.  
  
**************************  
  
Ha! Whatcha think about that? It's not one of those mean cliffies I have been putting in. So I'm not that Evil. Maybe a little, but not much. My friends though would agree with you Maddy. They always say I'm Evil. But this is coming from guys, who I care for deeply, who think all women are Evil, cute but Evil. Though they say for me its because of my frightening bubbly personality. If you have played Dungeons and Dragons or read Dragonlance books you may know what a kender is. Well I am band from ever playing one ever again in any of my friends' games. They said I played it to well. All I did was play my personality, Geez. So if Laura Troublemaker ever appears in your reviews then it means I really liked it and I put you in my favorites list.  
  
Well I hoped you liked the story thus far.  
  
Please don't forget to review.  
  
Oh and if you liked this story you might like my others. (Hint Hint. If you do happen to read my other stories please don't forget to review. Even if its saying you don't like it it's ok.)  
  
Bye Bye 


	7. Chapter Seven

Thank You for your reviews. I'm glad so many people love my story.  
  
So lets get on with the story.  
  
*******************************  
  
Setsuna watched everything through the time gates. **I'm sorry Hime how I wish I could have saved you three of that pain and fear.** Turning to a different scene she continued to search for Hotaru. "Where are you, you little minx."  
  
"Right behind you Setsuna-mama." A soft voice said.  
  
Setsuna whirled around surprised. "Hotaru? How did you get here without me knowing?"  
  
Giggling Hotaru smiled at her adoptive mother. "I had a little help from Cronos. He thought it would be funny to surprise you."  
  
Setsuna grimaced at that. "Father always had a strange sense of humor."  
  
Walking up to Setsuna, Hotaru hugged her. "I've missed you."  
  
"I've missed you to my little Firefly." Setsuna said hugging her back then stepped back a little. "But I guess your not so little anymore. You're what now. Seventeen? Eighteen?"  
  
"Eighteen. So how is Serenity-Hime?" Hotaru asked  
  
Sighing Setsuna turned to the image before her and showed her. Hotaru gasped then shock with rage. "Why are you not helping her?" Hotaru asked angrily.  
  
In a calm voice Setsuna said, "Because it is important that I do not interfere with this. Continue to watch and you will see."  
  
Hotaru remained quite and watched as her Hime was beaten. Then before the kick could land on the Hime a Chinese boy blocked it and quickly dealt with them. "Is he why you could not interfere?"  
  
"Hai." Setsuna said.  
  
"Is he to be the new prince?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"I do not know. That is totally up to Usagi. She is now free to choose who she wants to be king. Destiny and Fate have decided to give her that much. She will still rule a Crystal Tokyo. That is something that she can never escape. For where ever she goes she will bring a great peace with her."  
  
"But before there can be great peace there must be a great darkness." Hotaru said in a mysterious voice.  
  
"Yes, so we will be needed soon." Setsuna said turning to Hotaru. "Chiba- Usa will be surprised to see you especially like that now."  
  
"Who is Chiba-Usa and why did you call Serena Usagi." Hotaru asked  
  
"Usagi changed her name when she decide to leave that dimension. Now Chiba- Usa was Rene."  
  
"Rene's alive!" Hotaru exclaimed surprised.  
  
"Yes she is."  
  
"How?"  
  
"She is Serena's daughter it does not matter who the father is. She will always exist unless Serena dies before she is born." Setsuna explained to Hotaru.  
  
"How old is she?"  
  
"Six and there is something else I must tell you before you leave to see Usagi. It is about her brother."  
  
Hotaru tilted to her head to the side and asked. "Sammy?"  
  
"Yes, Usagi took him with her, but what I must tell you is that he is now her brother in every way."  
  
"Eh? Could you speak a little more cryptic, I mean I didn't get that at all." Hotaru said sarcastically.  
  
Sighing Setsuna held the urge to knock her upside the head with her staff. "Usagi used the crystal so that Sammy, now known as Shingo, is now the Prince of the Moon. Thus making him her brother in every way."  
  
"Oh. So why didn't you just say Usagi made Sammy a Prince of the Moon." Hotaru said teasingly.  
  
"You were so much easier to deal with as a child." Setsuna said looking at her young charge.  
  
"No. You just need to get out more and speaking of getting out more I have orders from Cronos saying and I repeat,  
  
"Daughter for the next three weeks you are now officially on leave. I will not hear any complaints. I have arranged for a temporary guardian. If you are not gone by the time your replacement arrives then I will have to tell your mother you need a husband. And you know how your mother is. She'll have found you one and married you off within a day." Hotaru said.  
  
Setsuna stared at Hotaru amazed. She had sounded exactly like her father. The voice and every thing. Then the words sunk in and she gulped. "Well are you ready. If you are we are going right NOW."  
  
Setsuna's replacement appeared and smiled at Setsuna. "So are you going?"  
  
"Yes, Merian. We're off. Try not to give Wufei's dreams to much trouble." Setsuna said detransforming.  
  
"Oh don't worry. I'll only do that if he has earned it. I'm just glad Cronos was able to convince Hades and my ancestors to allow me to come and give you a break. Your father wanted me to tell you to make sure you in that week you told Usagi you would return."  
  
"All right. I understand. If you need me give me a call." Setsuna said and left with Hotaru.  
  
Merian watched as they left and sighed. Turning to the image she watched Wufei defeat the bullies with ease. **Please move on, Love. You can't remain they way you are.** As she continued to watch she couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Wufei chasing Duo. **Usagi's right. He really does need to loosen up.**  
  
***************  
  
Usagi sat in Homeroom bored. Looking out the window she didn't notice the person who walked into the class. **Setsuna should be back today with word on Hotaru. I hope she is well.**  
  
"Class, we have a new student today. Please introduce yourself." Mr. Markelson told the new student.  
  
Bowing to the class she said, "Konichi-wa my name is Tomoe, Hotaru."  
  
Usagi turned her head in surprised and shock. **Hotaru! Setsuna wasn't kidding when she said she would be different.** Usagi looked at the Senshi of Death and Rebirth. Though she was older her hair was the same style and Usagi could tell her personality hadn't changed too much. Usagi also smiled when she saw her in the boys' uniforms instead of the girls. **Seems Haruka rubbed off both of us.**  
  
Wufei noticed Usagi's reaction to the new girl and wondered who she was. Looking at the new girl she seemed familiar. **No it can't be her. In the picture she was only about six or twelve at the most.**  
  
Hotaru smiled at Usagi's direction. It was good to see her Hime again.  
  
"Now lets see where to put you." Mr. Markelson said looking around the class.  
  
Usagi put on a mischievous smile but hid it quickly. "Mr. Markelson, Duo doesn't have anyone sitting by him." **It'll be interesting to see how Hotaru takes to Duo calling himself The God of Death.**  
  
"Why thank you Usagi. Hotaru you will sit by Duo over there."  
  
Hotaru glared at Usagi. Setsuna had told her about the Gundam Pilots and how this Duo called himself the God of Death. His personality didn't seem like it would fit for it. To Hotaru he would have to prove himself to her to be worthy of that title.  
  
The ones that saw the glare shivered. Many felt uneasiness around her so avoided her. Hotaru was used to this and tried to ignore it but deep down it hurt her. Usagi just smiled more brightly at her. Her icy glares didn't effect her.  
  
Duo grinned happily at Hotaru. She was quite beautiful. There was something about her that just made him want to stare at her all day. "Hey, names Duo Maxwell, babe."  
  
Hotaru looked at Duo and answered in a soft voice, "Please reframe from calling me babe."  
  
Duo pouted at this while from across the room Usagi smiled. Curious Wufei leaned towards Usagi. "What are you smiling about, onna?" He asked.  
  
"O nothing really, Wuffers." Usagi replied back.  
  
As the bell rang for Homeroom to end Usagi immediately jumped over the desks to Hotaru surprising the people who were still sitting in them. Wufei just growled at Usagi and waited for her. Derrick's friends had tried to hurt her yesterday so now they were taking turns escorting her to her classes. At the end of the day he would walk her home while the others returned home. Luckily they weren't interested in the younger ones. Though they had tried once, but quit when strange things had started to happen to them since.  
  
"Hotaru!" Usagi cried out hugging her.  
  
Hotaru smiled and hugged her in return. "Hello, Usagi."  
  
Usagi started to cry a little but quickly wiped her tears away. "I'msogladtoseeyou.Youhave changedsomuch,andtomeitseemsforthebetter.Chiba- Usawillbesurprisedtoseeyou.ItakeitSetsunais back." Usagi said without taking any air.  
  
Hotaru laughed at Usagi.  
  
The guys looked at Usagi. It was still amazing that she was able to do that.  
  
"I'm glad to see you to. I'm sure Chiba-Usa will be surprised to see me, and yes Setsuna-mama is back. In fact wait till you hear what happened to her." Hotaru said her eyes shinning with amusement.  
  
Duo and the others looked at Hotaru amazed.  
  
"You understood that?" Duo asked.  
  
"Hai. I've been around Usagi for a long time." Hotaru said.  
  
"So are you Usagi's cousin?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Kinda of. Setsuna isn't really my mom. She helped raise me after my parents passed away." Hotaru said.  
  
"If you don't want to be late for class you had better move onnas." Wufei said from the doorframe.  
  
Before Hotaru could say anything to him Usagi answered, "Fine Wu-man. Come on Hotaru."  
  
As they walked Usagi looked at Hotaru's schedule and smiled. "We have all the same classes. This is great."  
  
"Setsuna-mama thought it would be more convenient so the school allowed it."  
  
Arriving at the classroom, Wufei left them followed by the others except Quatre. "Now remember Usagi. Don't leave until one of comes with you ok."  
  
Usagi grimaced at this and nodded her head.  
  
Quatre smiled happily and walked away.  
  
Hotaru looked at Usagi confused.  
  
"I'll explain after we sit down." Usagi said and walked in.  
  
Finding a seat Hotaru awaited the explanation.  
  
"Ok, here's what has happened recently." Usagi began and explained everything.  
  
*******************  
  
Lunch Time  
  
*******************  
  
Hotaru waited for Usagi to return with Chiba-Usa and Shingo. She was a little worried on how Chiba-Usa would receive her. After what seemed like ages she saw Usagi walking with Chiba-Usa, Trowa, and Shingo. Walking forward a little Hotaru awaited her best friend's reaction.  
  
Chiba-Usa was just as nervous. When her mother took her aside and told her about Hotaru she had wanted to cry, but she understood. She just hoped she would still want to be best friends with her. As she saw Hotaru she could see that she hadn't changed much in appearance. She just filled out more you could say. Chiba-Usa saw the uneasiness in her eyes and couldn't take it anymore. She ran up to her and hugged her crying.  
  
Hotaru choked back a sob as she hugged Chiba-Usa in return.  
  
Usagi smiled softly as she watched the scene before her. Shingo looked at this and seemed to remember who Hotaru was now. Looking at his sister he saw a small light of happiness reach her eyes and smiled.  
  
The pilots were a little confused, but let it pass because Usagi had reacted much the same. Apparently they care for each other greatly. As Usagi watched this she suddenly had a bad feeling and tensed up.  
  
**No it can't be. Could it?** she thought. As she thought this a sudden scream was heard from a distance. Everyone turned their heads to the direction of the sound and the guys ran towards it without a second thought, but not before telling them to stay there.  
  
Hotaru looked at Usagi and asked, "Is it what I think it is?"  
  
Usagi nodded her head yes. "Hai. It seems we are need once again." Looking at Shingo she said a voice he had never heard before. "I want you to stay here with Chiba-Usa. No argument Chiba-Usa." Usagi said looking at her just as she was about to say something.  
  
Chiba-Usa crossed her arms in anger and turned away from Usagi. Shingo sighed and just nodded to his sister to leave her to him. Usagi smiled at him and her and Hotaru took of.  
  
**************  
  
As the boys arrived they were surprise to see a cat like creature attacking people. It was blue and stood like a human but it was defiantly cat like and female to boot.  
  
Seeing the boys it smiled and said. "Give my your essence." As it charged towards the boys. Heero took out his gun, started to shoot it, and was surprised to see that it only slowed it down and didn't kill it. Knocking him aside it grabbed Quatre and trapped him against the wall seeing him as the weakest.  
  
The others watched as it started to drain Quatre of a soft blue light. Trying to help their friend, they were knocked back. Just as they were losing hope for their friend a disc of light cut off the monsters' hand. With the hand gone Quatre slid down the wall unconscious. Infuriated the monster roared in anger.  
  
"How dare you ruin a beautiful day such as this! For having to bring back into a life of fighting I Sailor Cosmos shall punish you in the name of the Cosmos." A silvery voice said from the top of a tree near by.  
  
The guys turned to the voice and only saw the figure of a woman standing in a tree, but then watched as another woman appeared below the woman.  
  
"I am the messenger from the depths of death. Protected by the planet Saturn, The Senshi of Silence. Sailor Saturn." The woman said in a cold voice sending shivers down the guys' back.  
  
"I don't care who you are, but I'll take your essence for my master." The Cat creature said and charged at them. As it neared it sliced at them only to have them vanish. As the tree fell it looked around for the girls. The boys looked for the two women as well.  
  
"It looks like it's just as dumb as the others." The silver voice said.  
  
"Maybe, but don't get to over confident, Cosmos. This is different from all the others we have faced in the past." The cold voice said.  
  
Looking around the boys finally had a good look at the women. The one called Sailor Cosmos had silver hair done up in heart shaped buns with streamers and startling silver eyes. In her Hair were three feathers on each side right above her bangs. In the middle of her forehead was a star with a crescent moon and there was a choker with the same design around her neck. She wore a short white dress that looked like a sailor's outfit almost. On the sleeves they only reached a little past her shoulder and were gold with little feathers on it. On the front of the skirt was a circled star with feathers on both sides of it and two long strings trailing down. The front of the skirt had nine different colored lines. Her chest had the same circled star but with out the two strings trailing down. She wore no gloves and wore a white cape. She wore high-heeled shoes with what looked like little wings on the side. In her hands she wielded a staff. The staff was white and a ball with wings was on top. A silver crystal rested on top of that ball shimmering brightly. (This is how Sailor Cosmos looks in the Manga. If you want to see the pic give me your e-mail and I'll show you it if you want.)  
  
The one called Sailor Saturn had short purple hair up to her chin as well as purple eyes. She wore a white body suit with a purple skirt and laced knee high boots. She had a bow in the front and in the back as well. The ribbons to the back bow ended past her thighs. She wore gloves that had feathers on the end of it and unlike Cosmos the sleeves of her body suit were round. (Think like Eternal Sailor Moon's outfit, but without the wings and only two layers on the skirt.) In her hands she held a glaive twice her size yet she seemed to wield it with ease.  
  
Trowa went over to Quatre to check up on his friend and froze in shock, as he didn't feel a pulse. Taking their eyes off the women they noticed Trowa's expression and rushed over.  
  
"He's not breathing. I don't feel a pulse." Trowa said.  
  
Cosmos heard this and looked at Saturn. "We need to destroy this creature and fast before its to late to save him."  
  
Saturn nodded her head in reply and looked at the enraged creature.  
  
"I will not fail! Die!" the cat-creature yelled. Running forward she swiped at the two.  
  
Dodging out of the way the two landed on different sides of the creature.  
  
Taking the initiative Saturn called out "Glaive Surprise!"  
  
Seeing the attack the monster barely dodged it though part of it was injured greatly it screamed in pain and charged at Saturn. Before it could reach her a bright light destroyed it.  
  
"Dusted." The silvery voice said as she walked up the Saturn.  
  
Saturn looked directly at Duo and said, "You who calls himself Shinigami has yet to prove yourself to me." Then disappeared before anyone could comment or question them.  
  
The guys looked at each other and one question was on their minds. **Who were they?**  
  
Though Duo added, "How'd she know I was Shinigami and why the HELL do I need to prove myself to her!"  
  
***********************  
  
Sorry this took so long.  
  
I hope you like it.  
  
Please don't forget to review.  
  
Bye-Bye 


	8. Chapter Eight

Hi! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait on this Chapter. Please forgive me. I hope you like it! Please Review!  
  
Well on with the story!  
  
Duo pops up: It's about time! Man I've been waiting forever! I'd better have a scene  
  
with Hotaru in here!  
  
Hotaru enters and slaps Duo upside the head: Hey give her a break! If you keep this up  
  
you can forget about that date tonight.  
  
Duo: No! Please don't do that, Babe! I'm sorry BubblyOne. See Hotaru I apologized  
  
please don't cancel our date!  
  
Hotaru taps her chin in thought: Hmmmm.  
  
Duo gets on his knees, claps his hands together, and starts begging: Please!  
  
Hotaru starts giggling: Fine. Fine. We're still on for that date.  
  
Duo jumps up happily and hugs Hotaru: Thank you! Thank you!  
  
Hotaru turns to BubblyOne: Well we'll be going now. Ja Ne  
  
BubblyOne waves bye to Hotaru and Duo smiling: Bye! Have fun on your date!  
  
Turning to the reader's BubblyOne bows: Sorry for the long wait. So on with the story!  
  
****************  
  
After detransforming Usagi and Hotaru ran back to Chiba-Usa and Shingo. Grabbing them they dragged them back to where the guys were. When they arrived they saw many of the students who were drained earlier starting to get up. Usagi ran to the guys worried about Quatre. As she arrived she saw him still on the ground unconscious.  
  
"Kami. What happened?" Usagi asked as she ran up to them. "Is Quatre all right?"  
  
The guys turned to see a highly worried Usagi holding Chiba-Usa with Hotaru and Shingo right behind them.  
  
Trowa looked at Quatre and noticed him breathing. Quickly checking his pulse he wore an expression of shock. "H..he has a pulse again." Trowa informed everyone. "It's weak but its there."  
  
"How? A few minutes ago he wasn't even breathing." Duo asked surprised.  
  
"What!" Usagi exclaimed surprised and rushed over to Quatre. Patting his cheek she started calling to him. "Q-chan. Q-chan. Wake up. Onegai. Wake up. Don't keep us worried." All the while she was saying this she patted his cheek.  
  
As the others watched Quatre moaned slightly. Slowly opening his eyes he looked into crystal clear blue eyes filled with worry. Focusing his vision he noticed Usagi with a worried, but happy face.  
  
"Don't scare us like that again Q-chan. I don't think I could bare losing another friend."  
  
"Sorry Usagi. What happened to that creature?" Quatre asked tiredly. He felt so weak especially after that creature grabbed him.  
  
"It was destroyed by these two really hot chicks in really short skirts." Duo said drooling.  
  
Unnoticed by everyone, Hotaru's eye twitched with a little vein pulsing right above her eye at his description of her and Usagi. She was so tempted to hit him upside the head. Heero wasn't really paying attention to the rest. He was trying to figure out who those two women where and what that thing was. As they where talking the loud speaker came on.  
  
"Attention all students and faculty. All classes have been dismissed until further notice. I ask that everyone return home in a quick and efficient manner."  
  
"Quatre are you able to walk?" Usagi asked.  
  
Quatre tried standing up, but his legs buckled under him. "No. For some reason I feel really weak."  
  
"Did you guys walk here or drive?" Hotaru asked  
  
"We drove." Duo said  
  
"Good. Here is what I suggest. I suggest that we take Quatre to our home since it's close by so he can rest. I also want to get to know Usagi's new friends."  
  
Trowa nodded his head in agreement. "I agree with her, but everyone won't fit in the car."  
  
"Hmmm. Well then you, Hotaru, Quatre, Shingo, and Chiba-Usa will go in the car." Usagi said "The rest of us will walk."  
  
"But.." Chiba-Usa and Shingo both began  
  
"No buts. Derrick maybe waiting and I will not have you two hurt. The sooner you get home the happier I'll be. So no argument." Usagi said sternly. Bowing their heads in defeat they left with Trowa and the others.  
  
Sighing Usagi regretted being so stern to them. She would have to talk to them later and apologize. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head she saw Wufei there looking at her a little worried though he was trying to hide it. Smiling at him she said, "Well are we ready. We have a distance to walk."  
  
Half way to Usagi's house Duo spoke up. "You run this far to school?"  
  
"Hai. You won't believe how happy I was to find out that the distance from my home to school was so short."  
  
"Short!" Duo exclaimed surprised.  
  
"Yes, the distance from my old school and home was much further." Usagi informed them. Duo just stared at her surprised.  
  
Arriving at the gate they were surprised to see a mansion. Well everyone but Wufei.  
  
"Wow! You live here? You must be loaded." Duo said excited. Usagi couldn't help but laugh at that.  
  
"Yes I am unfortunately."  
  
"Why do you say unfortunately?" Heero asked curious.  
  
"Money isn't everything, Heero. Given a choice I would live a nice quiet middle class life. Money means nothing to me." Usagi said in a very mature voice that the boys had never heard before. "Well let us go in. Quatre and the others should be here."  
  
Walking down the path to the house, Duo and Heero were memorized by the beauty of the yard. It was quite peaceful. Opening the door Usagi ushered them in. Heero and Duo where surprised to say the least when they entered. Though Heero didn't show it like Duo did. They were expecting it to be glamorous like the outside but it was homely. It gave of a feeling of family and happiness. Closing the door she led them to the living room where they saw Trowa, Shingo, Chiba-Usa, and Setsuna.  
  
"Where is Hotaru and Quatre?" Usagi asked after giving Setsuna a hug.  
  
"Hotaru is checking on Quatre in the guest room. She should be back in a minute."  
  
"All right then." Usagi replied. Looking around she noticed everyone standing. Smiling at them she asked, "Why don't you take a seat and I will bring in some snacks. Chiba-Usa would you like to help me?"  
  
Jumping up happily she replied, "Sure Usagi-mama." Walking in to the kitchen they left the boys and Setsuna in the living room before anyone could refuse.  
  
Duo shrugged and sat on the couch. "Might as well. We don't know how long Quatre will need to rest."  
  
Trowa nodded in agreement and took a seat by the window followed by Heero. Wufei was sitting in his normal place when he stayed for awhile with Usagi.  
  
"So how are you boys doing? I hear that you have been helping my charges with some bullies. I can't thank you enough for watching over them while I was away."  
  
"Hey no problem. We can't let our friends get hurt now can we." Duo said smiling his goofy grin.  
  
"And I thank you for that." Setsuna said.  
  
************  
  
In the Kitchen  
  
************  
  
Usagi filled the teapot with water and then placed it on the burn, while Chiba-Usa made some sandwiches.  
  
"Usagi-mama should we cut up a little of that cake you made last night?" Chiba-Usa asked  
  
"Sure why not." Usagi said placing the cake on the table.  
  
After cutting the cake Chiba-Usa started placing it on plates when arms wrapped around her. "I'm sorry Chiba-Usa. I shouldn't have been so mean to you earlier. I just couldn't bare losing you like the others. You and Shingo are all I have left of my actual family. I love Setsuna and Hotaru greatly but you are of my blood. I would die inside if I lost you forever."  
  
"You won't lose me Mama, but how am I suppose to get stronger and protect you if you don't let me help? I don't want to lose you either Mama. I want to help. I may not be as strong as you, but I can still help. Uncle Shingo wants to help to. He feels the same way about you. You know that we would be careful and Setsuna and Hotaru will always be there to help." Chiba-Usa said leaning into Usagi's arms.  
  
Kissing the top of her head Usagi hugged her tightly. "I see your point. We'll talk about this more after our new friends have left."  
  
"Ok Mama." Chiba-Usa said then grinned mischievously. "So when are you going to tell Wufei?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Usagi asked a little confused.  
  
"When are you going to tell Wufei you like him, baka." Chiba-Usa replied  
  
"I..I don't like him. Well at not least like that." Usagi stammered a little.  
  
Chiba-Usa noticed the slight blush on Usagi's face and smiled. "Right." Chiba-Usa drawled.  
  
Just then the teapot screeched.  
  
"Why don't you take in the snacks Chiba-Usa and I'll be right there with the tea." Usagi suggested to Chiba-Usa. Chiba-Usa smiled at how awkward she had made her future mother and took the tray full of goodies out into the living room.  
  
Entering the living room she place the tray on the coffee table. "Usagi- mama will be out with the tea shortly. I hope you like the snacks." Chiba- Usa said politely.  
  
Seeing the cake Duo immediately grabbed a peace and started to eat it. "Wow! This cake is great!"  
  
"Why thank you, Duo. I'm glad my cake turned out so well." Usagi said walking in with the tray of tea. Placing it on the coffee table beside the snacks she placed a cup in front of each of them. "What type of tea would you like. I have green tea and regular tea." As she was asking she poured some green tea in a cup and handed it to Wufei without really realizing it. The others noticed it though and Duo put that away in his head to tease Wufei about later. Wufei didn't think anything of it. Seeing how he walked her home everyday from school and he would always have a cup of green tea before leaving.  
  
"Regular tea." Duo and Trowa said at the same time while Heero asked for green tea. Pouring the tea she then stood up. "If you will excuse me I'm going to check on Hotaru and Quatre." Usagi stated before leaving.  
  
Heading to the guestroom Usagi walked in and closed the door behind her. Upon entering she saw Quatre resting on the bed and Hotaru slouched in the chair. Hearing the door open and close Hotaru smiled weakly when she saw Usagi.  
  
"Are you all right, Hotaru?" Usagi asked concerned.  
  
"Hai. I'm just a little weak and tired right now. Quatre will be fine. He will have to rest here for the night though. I doubt his friends will let him stay here alone so we will have to prepare rooms for them."  
  
"Fine but let's get you to your room. I'll bring up some tea and a piece of the cake I made last night and some sandwiches Chiba-Usa made." Usagi said as she helped Hotaru up. Walking out of the room they headed to Hotaru's room. Once there Usagi helped her into bed and made sure she was comfortable.  
  
"Usagi that youma was different from the rest. I can't place how though."  
  
"I noticed that to. It didn't even say what it was. It seemed like it was after energy, but I wonder what type. It was just going randomly for people."  
  
"When the next one shows up we will have to find out some answers before destroying it."  
  
"Maybe. I'll talk to Setsuna later and see what she knows." Usagi said  
  
"That's a good idea. She can ask Merian what is going on in the time stream."  
  
"Who's Merian?" Usagi asked curious  
  
"Oh that's right I didn't tell you! Merian is Setsuna's temporary replacement." Hotaru answered.  
  
"What!" Usagi exclaimed  
  
"Shhh. Quiet down. Chronos decided it was high time that Setsuna had a vacation and somewhat of a normal life. So he convinced some people to allow Merian, who is basically a spirit, to guard the gates for awhile."  
  
"Oh that is wonderful. I have a feeling school is going to be out for awhile so that means we can spend more time together. I'll have to thank Chronos later. Well get some rest and we'll talk some more tomorrow." Usagi said walking to the door.  
  
"See you tomorrow." Hotaru said before drifting off to sleep.  
  
***************  
  
Shingo was getting bored. Everyone was so quiet and every time he'd try to start a conversation it would only last about a minute. Seeing how no one was going to talk Shingo decided he was going to play a video game. The games they had now were great. The visual effects and story were impressive. Getting up he turned to Setsuna. "I'm going to the game room, Aunt Setsuna. School has been canceled until further notice so no homework."  
  
Duo was bored as well and sighed. The only one trying to start a conversation was Shingo and Duo was trying to think of something to do besides talk. Hearing where Shingo was going Duo couldn't resist asking to come along. "Hey you have a game room. Mind if I come along. I need something to do."  
  
Shingo looked at Duo and nodded his head. "Sure come on." Shingo said and headed out of the room.  
  
Chiba-Usa glared at Shingo's direction and stood up. "Hey wait for me! You're not playing with out me!" She shouted running after him.  
  
Setsuna looked at the rest of the boys and smiled. "If you would like you can go to the game room as well. I'm sure there are bound to be games in there that you would like. There is even a VR game in there with the latest game. I believe it is called 'Hunter' (Don't know if there is a game called that. Just made it up.)  
  
Heero perked up at this. He had heard about that game and it was one of the rare ones to catch his attention. If he remembered correctly it could be played in teams or against others. The objective of the game was to kill your enemy or enemies. The enemies could be the others in the game and the monsters.  
  
"Follow me and I'll show you where the game room is." Setsuna said walking out into the hallway.  
  
Heero looked at the others, stood, and followed. Walking down the hall they followed Setsuna and stopped when she started to open a door with a golden V on it. Stepping in they were amazed at the size of the game room. It was they were in truly in an arcade room. As soon as they entered fully they saw Duo grinning happily.  
  
"The VR room is through there." Setsuna said pointing at a door across from them. "Have fun. I'm going to take care of some business."  
  
"Bye Aunt Setsuna." Shingo and Chiba-Usa said and then started putting on their VR suits.  
  
"There are some extras over there in the closet if you want to play." Shingo said pointing to the open closet.  
  
Duo grabbed one immediately and started to put on. "Oh man this is going to be so great!"  
  
The other three looked at each other debating whether or not to play. Chiba-Usa noticed their hesitation and walked over to them. "Please play with us. If you're worried about Quatre or embarrassing yourselves don't worry. Quatre is in the best of hands and I won't tell a soul that you played." Still seeing doubt she went for the one thing that always succeeded. Putting on her famous puppy face she asked in a sweet voice tinged with hope, "Please?"  
  
Duo and Shingo had to keep from laughing at what Chiba-Usa was doing or they would have ruined the mood. Shingo knew that look and so far to his knowledge no one could refuse it. Usagi did the same thing when she really wanted something and although he didn't want to give in he always did.  
  
Wufei grimaced at that look she was giving them. He knew what she was doing because she had done that to him before. He wanted to say no but couldn't with that look. He knew it was a trick, but if he said no he would feel bad for saying it. Then she would go to the next step and act hurt making you feel worse so that you had to say yes just to make her feel better. He didn't want to go through that right now so head nodded his head and grabbed at suit mumbling about little onnas and their tricks.  
  
Trowa looked at Chiba-Usa and just nodded his head. He knew it was better to just agree then fight it. Catherine would do this to him every now and then as well. He doesn't know how his sister did it but when she used that face he just couldn't refuse her. **It has to be a girl thing.** he thought as he started to put on his suit.  
  
Heero wasn't sure how to handle this. No one had ever given him that look before not even Relena. He wanted to say no but just looking into her eyes he couldn't for fear of making her cry. And that was the last thing needed. Yes he was afraid of people crying. He had never really cried much. When he was around someone who cried he didn't know how to make them stop. He never had to worry about that before. When he saw Wufei and Trowa start putting on suits he thanked them mentally. He now could just Hn and make it seem he was only doing it because the others were.  
  
Chiba-Usa waited for Heero's answer and was prepared to go to the next step if needed.  
  
"Hn." She heard Heero say and watched as he grabbed a suit and started putting it on.  
  
Smiling Chiba-Usa skipped over to Shingo and Duo.  
  
"One day someone will tell you and Usagi no when you guys put on that look. And when that day happens I'll be there with a recorder." Shingo said smiling  
  
"Does Usagi look as pitiful as that?" Duo asked chuckling a little.  
  
"Worse. I don't know how that Odanga Atama does it." Shingo said  
  
"Odango whata?" Duo asked confused  
  
"It means dumpling head. Though Meatball head is another translation." Shingo answered  
  
"Why call her that?" Duo asked still confused.  
  
Hearing the conversation Wufei became curious and moved closer to Duo and Shingo.  
  
"Well because of her hair style. You noticed how different it is, right?" Shingo asked  
  
"Umm, yeah it's in to balls with streamers down. Never saw anyone put their up like that before."  
  
"Well because it is in balls that is where part of Odanga Atama comes from. It looks like dumpling or meatballs. Then the fact that at the old school she was always failing her classes until recently." Shingo said  
  
"Don't forget that she also hates that name. You should she her when she's called that name! It is so funny! I'd describe it for you but you would have to see it for yourselves." Chiba-Usa said laughing.  
  
Wufei smirked and stored that little piece of information away for later.  
  
"So what game are we playing?" Duo asked wanting to play.  
  
"Umm, well we were either thinking 'Hunter' or 'Heroes of Pathalin'." Shingo replied  
  
"I know what Hunter is about, but what is 'Heroes of Pathalin'?" Duo asked.  
  
"It's your basic roleplaying game. Though there is a setting where you can fight each other." Shingo said  
  
"What would you guys prefer?" Chiba-Usa asked. "You are our guests after all."  
  
"I'd say go ahead and play 'Hunter'. Heero would like that better than the other one." Duo answered after some thought.  
  
"Great! Maybe I can win this time." Shingo answered happily  
  
"Yeah! I might even have a chance at it now." Chiba-Usa replied  
  
"I take it you lose a lot." Trowa inquired  
  
"Only when we play Usagi. I don't know how she does it either. And its only this game, Heroes of Pathalin, and the Sailor V games that she's good at. All the others she loses terribly." Shingo answered as he set everything up for the game. "Ok it's ready. So let's go. I set it so that everyone is against everyone. All you have to do is select your colors and then enter the room."  
  
"Cool." Duo said and chose black running into the room  
  
Chiba-Usa picked pink while Shingo choose yellow.  
  
Heero picked red and Trowa picked green while Wufei decided on blue.  
  
*************  
  
Usagi walked into the living room to see no one there and wondered where everyone went. Setsuna walked up to Usagi cleared her throat so she would know that she was behind her. Turning around Usagi saw Setsuna and smiled.  
  
"Heard about your two weeks. I'm glad you finally have some time off. So where is everyone?"  
  
"In the VR room." Setsuna answered  
  
"Good then that gives us time to talk." Usagi said taking a seat.  
  
"Youmas have started to reappear, but there is something different about them. They seem a little smarter, but not by much. Or at least the one we destroyed wasn't, but what was interesting was that when it took Quatre's energy it didn't return like it normally would back home. In fact if it hadn't been for Hotaru using her healing Quatre would be in a coma right now. The other students didn't seem to be as drained as Quatre was so that may explain why they were able to return too normal. So the guys may be staying the night. Quatre can't be move right now so he has to stay here. Have you seen anything in the Time Gates?"  
  
Setsuna listened to her princess and sat in thought. Getting a far away look her eyes she grimaced at bit and then returned too normal. Looking at Usagi she shook her head no. "No. There is nothing wrong as of yet in the Time Streams. Merian says everything is fine at the gates. The future is clouded at the moment for me. It seems that Time does not wish me to see the possibilities or outcomes this time. We will have to wait for the enemy to show itself again. I also think that we will need to train Chiba- Usa and Shingo. We may need them."  
  
Usagi grimaced at that information. "You are right, but why Shingo?"  
  
"He now posses the power of the moon like you do so he is able to transform like you, but he won't be able to use it until I find Luna and Artemis."  
  
"Luna and Artemis are alive?" Usagi asked surprised.  
  
"Hai they are. I just don't know where they are. The war there has escalated so much that I am having trouble pinpointing their location. I do know that they are alive though."  
  
"I hope you find them soon. I thought they had died. I hope they don't think that I had forgotten them. Do you think they'll think that?" Usagi asked concerned.  
  
"No. They love you greatly."  
  
"Hope you are right." Usagi whispered.  
  
"I know I am. You were under a lot of grief and stress. With all the destruction you were lucky to find Shingo. They would understand that." Setsuna said walking over to her princess and wrapping her arms around her.  
  
"Could you ask Merian to help you look?" Usagi asked  
  
"Hai. I'm sure she'll be happy to. Now how about going and playing with your daughter and brother. I believe they are playing 'Hunter'."  
  
Smiling at Setsuna she laughed a little. "You know how much I love that game. That's not being fair."  
  
"Fair? I have no idea what you are talking about." Setsuna said acting innocent  
  
"Don't play innocent." Usagi said getting up. Placing a hand on Setsuna's shoulder Usagi said, "Thank You, my friend."  
  
"Try and be happy with your new life Hime. You still have people who care for you."  
  
"I know Puu." Usagi said using the nickname she had given Setsuna so long ago. "Don't worry. As long as I have my friends and family I'll always be happy." With that being said Usagi left.  
  
Setsuna watched as Usagi left and sighed. **Please Father, let her be happy here. She has had enough sorrow to last many lifetimes.** She thought before getting up and going to check on Hotaru and Quatre.  
  
******************  
  
Yeah I finished! I couldn't find a good place to stop. Well that and Writer's block.  
  
I've already started the next chapter so it should be out in a week. I hope that you liked it.  
  
Now all I have to do is finish the other chapter for A New Enemy? and Hope. (My Gundam Wing fics) It's wonderful to be writing again!  
  
Well gotta get on finishing that next chapter!  
  
Bye-Bye  
  
BubblyOne 


	9. Chapter Nine

Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
***********************  
  
Shingo was enjoying himself immensely. He hadn't had this much fun since his parents were killed. He enjoyed himself greatly playing with Usagi, but she was to good at the game that he lost interest in it after a few minutes. Duo was having as much as fun as Shingo from what he could hear. Although he has the least amount of kills he didn't care. His main concern was to find Wufei and keep killing him by any means possible.  
  
So far Heero was in the lead with the most kills with Shingo following closely behind him. That surprised Heero a little. Shingo was doing quite well in the game. If there wasn't peace Heero would have been suspicious of Shingo. Chiba-Usa was doing well as well but was still behind.  
  
**This is great training.** Heero thought to himself as he read 'Wufei killed by Heero' flash across his vision. **The graphics are so real and the sounds are quite believable.** Turning a corner the game informed him of a new player entering by the name of Koneko.  
  
When Shingo saw the name flash across his visor he groaned. He was enjoying the possibility of winning. Not to far away he heard Chiba-Usa groan as well. **Well lets see if she can catch up to Heero. He has Thirty kills and we only have five minutes left in the game.**  
  
Usagi smiled as she neared her opponent. She didn't know who it was yet but she would know soon. Taking aim she fired her blaster for a direct hit. The name 'Duo was killed by Koneko.' Flashed through her visor. Walking away for her next victim Usagi needed to hurry if she wanted to still win.  
  
Duo pouted as his visor said 'Duo killed by Koneko'. **Who is Koneko and what does it mean? Oh well mind as well go and find Wuffers. I think he needs to die again.** he thought smiling as he waited to be reborn into the game.  
  
Trowa was quite pleased with himself. He had only died a few times thanks to using strategy throughout the whole game. He had just found a rocket launcher and was now perched in a hiding place waiting for someone to come by. After a while of game play they decided to turn off the monsters so it was just the players killing each other instead of monsters and players after each other. Just then he noticed a person on the walkway across from his hiding place. Placing the rocket launcher in place he zoomed into the maximum just in time to see a missile headed for him. With it zoomed in so close and caught of guard he shouted in fright before his visor flashed, 'Trowa killed by Koneko'. (The missile basically exploded right in his face with him still looking through it zoomed in. With the graphics it seemed so real that for a moment he forgot it wasn't real thus the shout of fear.) **I didn't expect that.** he thought as he waited to be reborn into the game and his heart to stop pounding.  
  
Chiba-Usa shook her head as she noticed how fast Usagi was catching up. With only two more minutes left in the game she only needed ten more kills to tie it. It was amazing at how well she was good at this game. In real life Usagi would have tripped over something by now. Chiba-Usa loved her mother greatly but Usagi would always remain a little klutzy unless she was on the Moon. It just had something to do with the gravity here on Earth compared to the Moon. Chiba-Usa knew this well for she succumbed to the same problems, as Usagi only it wasn't to bad. While in her thoughts she didn't notice the figure behind her until it was to late. The words 'Small Lady killed by Koneko' flashed across Chiba-Usa's visor.  
  
"You really should pay attention Chiba-Usa." Usagi said before going to find another victim.  
  
Chiba-Usa just grumbled to herself and waited.  
  
Heero was amazed at how fast the new player was catching up. He smirked at the challenge that was presented and stopped holding back. He didn't plan on losing this game.  
  
Wufei growled at Duo who was in front of him getting ready to kill him. He had run out of ammo and Duo figured this out. So he was enjoying every moment of it.  
  
Duo grinned at Wufei's predicament. It was one of those rare times that Duo could do this to Wufei without him chasing him with that Katana of his. "Looks like Wu-man dies again."  
  
Just as Duo was getting ready to pull the trigger they both heard a clatter and looked down to see a grenade. Looking back up they both had the same expression on their face though they didn't know it. (They have visor helmets on so they can't really see each other just the character they had picked.)  
  
BOOM!  
  
The screen flashed 'Double kill. Duo and Wufei killed by Koneko.'  
  
Usagi grinned at her luck. It wasn't often she received a Double kill. **Poor Duo and Wuffy.** She thought though she didn't really feel sorry for them.  
  
With one minute left in the game Usagi just needed one more kill to win. She noticed that through the whole game she hadn't killed Heero yet. Thinking quickly she noticed that a red dot was over her heart and she quickly dodged.  
  
Heero cursed a little. He didn't think that Koneko would have noticed until it was to late. While going through the game he had punched up everyone status and noticed that they were the only two not to have been killed throughout the whole game. So he decided to take up the challenge of killing Koneko. **I wonder who Koneko is? I'm pretty sure that it is either Hotaru or Usagi. They are the only other two here at the house able to play.** He thought as he used process of elimination.  
  
Usagi frowned a little. **That was to close.** Looking around Usagi noticed that luck was with her. She just found the hidden invisibility orb. Grabbing it her form became invisible. Walking quietly she saw someone in a red suit. Thinking a little she realized that she never killed anyone in a red suit before. Taking out a grenade she threw it in his direction.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Once the smoke cleared she cursed. It was a hologram. She was lucky that she had used a grenade instead of firing. Looking around she noticed a quick movement to her right. She only had thirty seconds till the game ended and about forty before the invisibility orb wore off. Taking off towards the movement she saw her target running. Pulling out the laser gun she began firing. Looking at her surrounding she smiled and a plan began to form in her mind.  
  
Heero frowned trying to think of how to win. She was good. He had to admit that. He figured she would have fallen for that Hologram trick but she didn't. Now she was behind him shooting at him and she was getting a couple of good hits. His shield was at 25% and going down. **I need to think of something quick** He thought to himself as he turned left.  
  
Usagi reloaded her laser and continued leading him to where she wanted him. Seeing him turn left she stopped and peered around the corner before continuing. She noticed him standing there waiting for her to round the corner. She was thankful she was still invisible. It was the only thing saving her from being shot. Pulling out her last grenade she tossed it towards him.  
  
Heero saw a grenade tossed to him and ran of cover. Taking a right Heero never noticed the detonators on the side of the walls until it was to late.  
  
BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!  
  
Usagi smiled happily at the sound and the words that flashed across the screen. 'Heero killed by Koneko. Game Over.'  
  
As Game Over flashed repeatedly the others left the room and took off their helmets. They went to the screen by the door to see the final stats. It read  
  
Name Kills Deaths  
  
1. Koneko 41 0 WINNER  
  
2. Heero 40 1  
  
3. Shingo 35 36  
  
4. Trowa 34 13  
  
5. Wufei 25 40  
  
6. Chiba-Usa 15 25  
  
7. Duo 14 89  
  
Just as they finished reading it Heero and Koneko exited the game room. Heero wasn't to pleased with himself about losing. He should have realized that he was being led to a trap. Usagi just smiled as she saw the screen displaying the stats. That was a wonderful challenge. Heero took off his helmet and turned to the person called Koneko.  
  
Shingo walked up to Usagi and crossed his arms across his chest. "You couldn't have lightened up at all. I mean come on. You know that you're the best at this game. You weren't being fair." Laughing Usagi took off her helmet surprising Wufei and Duo. They figured it was Hotaru not Usagi.  
  
"Wow. That Game was awesome!" Duo exclaimed, "And you were great Usagi! That was cool how you got that double kill on me and Wu-man here."  
  
"Don't call me Wu-man, Maxwell!" Wufei shouted at Duo.  
  
"That was the first time that every happened. I normally don't get that lucky. I would have lost to if I hadn't found that Invisibility orb and remembered that I had set up a trap nearby." Usagi informed everyone. "I really like this game. It's one of the rare ones where I can actually move around without having a klutz attack."  
  
"Klutz attack?" Trowa asked interested.  
  
"Yeah, Usagi-mama always falls down on her face or butt. Even if there is nothing to trip over."  
  
"Really?" Duo asked  
  
"Hai. It's true." Shingo said  
  
"It happens everyday. Just wait and see." Chiba-Usa said  
  
"Hey it doesn't happen everyday!" Usagi exclaimed  
  
"Yes it does!" Shingo and Chiba-Usa said together  
  
"Does not!"  
  
"Does to!"  
  
"Does not!"  
  
"Does to!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"To!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"To!"  
  
The boys looked back and forth in amusement at the three and they began to wonder when the argument would end. As the argument continued between the three Setsuna walked in and sighed. The boys noticed Setsuna walk in and sigh. Watching Setsuna they waited to see how she would stop them from their heated argument.  
  
Setsuna walked a little closer to the group arguing and grinned. Turning to the boys she said, "Dinner is ready."  
  
Hearing 'Dinner' Usagi and Chiba-Usa immediately stopped arguing. Looking at each other they both said at the same time, "FOOD!" and ran out of the room. Shingo looked at the two running and sweatdropped. "Those two will never change." He said walking over to Setsuna.  
  
"No, but would you want them to?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"No not really." Shingo answered  
  
"I doubt Usagi has informed you of Quatre. He is resting now and I think it would be best if you all stayed the night. We have plenty of guest rooms."  
  
Heero looked at Trowa to see if he agreed and noticed a slight nod of his head. Looking at the others they nodded their heads as well. "We will stay." Heero informed Setsuna.  
  
"Wonderful. Let us eat before I show you the rooms." Setsuna said  
  
"The food! They'll eat it all!" Shingo shouted running out of the room.  
  
"We'd best hurry before Usagi and Chiba-Usa eat it all." Setsuna said and walked out leading the boys to the dinning room.  
  
Upon entering the dining room the boys saw Usagi and Chiba-Usa sitting down impatiently waiting for them. Shingo was breathing a sigh of relief that Usagi and Chiba-Usa hadn't eaten everything. The boys took their seats and waited for dinner. Setsuna walked to the kitchen and walked out carrying food followed by Hotaru who was carrying food as well.  
  
"Do you need any help carrying in the food?" Usagi asked  
  
"No. We don't need the food disappearing before it gets out here, Usagi." Hotaru answered playfully.  
  
"Hey!" Usagi pouted  
  
Hotaru just giggled at her expression. Once the food was placed on the table Setsuna and Hotaru sat down. Taking that as their cue Usagi, Chiba- Usa, and Duo could no longer hold back. The attacked the food without mercy surprising some.  
  
Setsuna shook her head and looked at the boys. "Go ahead and eat before those two and your friend eat it all."  
  
Nodding their heads in response they each were able to gather enough food to fill them up before it was all gone.  
  
Duo smiled happily and exclaimed, "That was great! Thanks!"  
  
Usagi frowned a little as she looked around the table. Wufei noticed the frown and commented on it. "Why the frown onna?"  
  
"I'm still hungry." Usagi answered blushing.  
  
"What!" Duo exclaimed surprised while the others looked at her in shock  
  
Setsuna nodded in understanding and left for the kitchen returning with a plate full of food. Placing it down in front of her she said, "You must have been doing a lot of running to be this hungry."  
  
Usagi just nodded her head in response since she was devouring the food at the moment. Once done she sighed happily. "Thank you Setsuna. I really needed that." Looking at everyone she noticed the guys staring at her. Blushing a little with embarrassment she said, "Sorry about that."  
  
Duo came to first and grinned happily, "Wow! I never knew anyone other than me could eat that much! Where do you put it all?"  
  
"Usagi has a very fast metabolism. So fast that she'll be hungry again in about two hours." Hotaru said  
  
Usagi glared at Hotaru, "Hey they didn't need to know that last part."  
  
Smiling Hotaru just shrugged. "Well anyway lets show you to your rooms."  
  
"Oh so they are staying I knew I was forgetting to ask them something." Usagi said.  
  
Sighing Hotaru shook her head. "Geez you'll never change, Usagi."  
  
But it feel on deaf ears seeing how Usagi had ran out of the room dragging Duo and Wufei with surprising strength.  
  
"Well shall we?" Hotaru asked nodding in the direction Usagi headed.  
  
Trowa and Heero just nodded in response.  
  
"You'll be close to where Quatre is resting. Once I show you the room I'll show you where Quatre is staying." Hotaru walking down the hall.  
  
Shortly after they arrived at a door with a maple leaf engraved in it.  
  
"Here we are. This is the Maple room." Hotaru informed them opening the door.  
  
Walking in the room the boys scanned it. It was well kept and homey like the rest of the house. It had a living room of its own and four separate doors.  
  
"Each door leads to a bedroom with its own bathroom. If you need anything there is an intercom by the door in each room." Hotaru explained.  
  
While Hotaru was explaining the room Usagi came out one of the rooms followed by Wufei and Duo. Seeing the others she smiled and greeted them.  
  
"Hey! I hope you like it." Then turning to Hotaru she said, "I'm going to go talk to Setsuna, I'll be right back. Once they're settled in take them to Quatre."  
  
"Hai, Usagi." Hotaru said then turned to the boys. "Well let me show you everything quickly and then go see Quatre."  
  
****************  
  
Usagi walked down the hall and then into the living room. "Setsuna?" Usagi called out.  
  
"Hai, Usagi?" Setsuna replied walking into the living room.  
  
"Do we have any nightshirts and clean clothing for the guys. I think Trowa would fit some of Mam-Mamo-chans things." Usagi said choking a little on her beloved's name.  
  
Hearing her distress Setsuna enveloped Usagi into a tight embrace.  
  
"Shh. It'll be all right. I have something for them to sleep in and as for clean clothes they can wear some of the clothes I've been designing."  
  
"I miss him, Puu, I know he told me to move on, but it's so hard." Usagi cried  
  
"The pain will go away Usagi, just give it time." Setsuna told her, "Now go dry those tears and help me get the boys some clothes."  
  
Nodding her head she left. A few minutes later she returned. You could still tell that she been crying but it was better than what she had looked like.  
  
"Well let's go get them those clothes." Setsuna said.  
  
*****************  
  
Hotaru lead the boys to where Quatre was resting. As they entered they saw Chiba-Usa and Shingo there.  
  
"Hey you two what are you doing here?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Saying goodnight to Quatre. Setsuna said it was bed time." Chiba-Usa answered  
  
"Yeah, though I don't see why. There's no school tomorrow. Geez I was looking forward to staying up." Shingo said.  
  
"Maybe tomorrow, Shingo, but for now off to bed with you." Hotaru said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah." Shingo said.  
  
"Well goodnight everyone." Chiba-Usa said and hugged everyone there surprising the boys. "Hotaru tell Usagi-mama I'll be waiting for that story." She added and ran out of the room.  
  
"I'm not hugging you guys, but goodnight." Shingo said. Passing Hotaru he whispered to her, "Tell Usagi I'll wait for her to say goodnight. Hotaru just smiled in response.  
  
"Goodnight." Hotaru said. Seeing everyone's expressions she couldn't help but laugh. "You guys look like you've never been hugged by a little girl before. Well I have to go find Usagi. I'll leave you alone with your friend. If you need anything the intercom is by the door." She said and left.  
  
"Wow. They're crazy, but cool." Duo said  
  
"I have to agree with you their Maxwell." Wufei said and then looked at Trowa. "How is he?"  
  
"From what I can tell he is fine. He just needs to rest. He should awaken tomorrow if he sleeps all night." Trowa answered.  
  
"Cool, well I'm up for bed. Goodnight guys." Duo said and left.  
  
"For once that baka has a good idea." Heero said and left followed by the other two.  
  
Catching up to Duo they entered to see Usagi leaving one of the bedrooms.  
  
"Oh, hi. I left some nightclothes for you and a change of clean clothes for tomorrow. I hope you like the clothes and don't worry about returning them." Usagi said walking towards them when a klutz attack happened. "Ahh!" Usagi said in surprise falling forward. Before she hit the ground she was caught. Looking at who caught her she smiled. "Arigato, Wufei."  
  
Wufei blushed slightly and helped her up without a word.  
  
Duo grinned mischievisously and stored what he saw away for later with everything else he had seen today. "So is this that klutz attack?" Duo asked  
  
"Hai. Well I have to go. Goodnight." Usagi said and quickly left the room.  
  
**************  
  
Usagi closed the door to Shingo's room wiping away the tears that still ran down her face. **At least he finally let it all out. It wasn't good to bottle up all that grief. Maybe you should listen to your own advice, Usagi girl.**  
  
Walking to Chiba-Usa's room she walked in smiling. "Hey ready for that …" Usagi began but saw Chiba-Usa already asleep. "I guess tomorrow then. Goodnight my chiba-tenshi." Usagi said covering Chiba-Usa up and tucking her in. Kissing her on the forehead Usagi turned off the lights and left the room.  
  
Once in her room Usagi sat on the bed. "Puu could you come here for a minute?"  
  
"You called hime?" Setsuna asked.  
  
Once she appeared Usagi ran to her and cried. It was time that she let out all that grief and guilt. She cried until she fell asleep in Setsuna's arms. Gathering her up Setsuna carried her hime to the bed and tucked her in.  
  
**Now she will finally move on. There will still be the grief but now she can find a new love and become a true friend to those boys.** Setsuna thought before disappearing back into her room to finally get a well deserved rest.  
  
*********************************  
  
Hi hope liked it! Please Review.  
  
BubblyOne 


	10. Chapter Ten

Hello! I know that I haven't updated in a long time and the reason why is that I'm getting ready for my wedding! I get married Aug 28th! So I have had to put off my stories as well as the fact that Mezzic has been typing his stories on my computer so I couldn't get on to type mine. Can you say "COMPUTER HOG!!!!" But that's ok. So I hope you enjoy this Chapter. Just so you know it is extremely long so grab something to drink, eat, and don't plan on leaving anywhere soon.  
  
Here's the story.  
  
********************************************  
  
Chiba-Usa walked down the stairs stretching. Walking into the kitchen she saw everyone there but Hotaru, Quatre, and Usagi. "Good Morning!" she chirped "Good Morning!" Duo chirped in reply. "Is Usagi-mama still asleep?" Chiba-Usa asked Shingo. "Yeah." Shingo replied. "It's your turn to wake her up." He added "No way! I'm not waking her up! You have the faster reflexes you wake her up!" She exclaimed.  
  
The guys looked at them a little strangely thinking. **Why would you need fast reflexes just to wake someone up?** During Shingo and Chiba-Usa's argument Hotaru entered with a well rested Quatre. Duo was the first one to notice and smiled.  
  
"Hey Q-man! It's about time you got up!" Duo said happily and walked over to them. "How ya feeling man?" "I'm better." Quatre replied and turned to Hotaru, "Thank you for caring for me." Hotaru smiled and nodded her head. "It was a pleasure. I'm just glad that you are better. Though Usagi was far more worried about you than she would let on." "Oh!" Quatre said in concern. "Don't worry, Usagi usually tends to over react to her friends. You get use to it quickly though. So what are you two up to. I could her your voices all the way down the hall." Hotaru asked looking at Shingo and Chiba- Usa.  
  
"They're arguing on who should go wake Usagi up." Setsuna answered. "Well don't look at me. I don't want a death wish." Hotaru said seeing their looks. Hearing that their faces fell. Turning to each other Chiba asked, "Rock, Paper, Scissors?" "Hai." Shingo answered, "Ready?" "Hai." "Ok. One, Two, Three." Shingo counted as they shook their balled up hands. On three they formed their choice. "Scissors cut Paper!" Chiba-Usa exclaimed happily, "You get to go wake her up!" "Ah man! Well you better make sure there is nothing and I mean nothing for me to trip on." Shingo said as he walked out the kitchen.  
  
Duo couldn't contain his curiosity any longer. "Hey Hotaru, why are you guys so against waking up Usagi?" "Yes, I am curious myself." Quatre stated. "You'll see in a minute. I do suggest that everyone backs up against the wall now." Setsuna said going to the far wall followed by Chiba-Usa and Hotaru.  
  
Duo looked at everyone and shrugged his shoulders. He walked over to where Hotaru was gave her one of his most charming smiles. **Wow, man is she ever a babe.** Duo thought.  
  
Hotaru saw Duo's smile and blushed a little though she was still upset about him claiming to be Shinigami. Duo caught the blush and his grin became even bigger. Thinking it might be a good idea the others followed. There had to be a reason for it. After it all it wasn't their home. About a minute later they heard a god-awful scream followed by,  
  
"SHINGO!!!!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Shortly after that they heard thumping and Shingo ran down the stairs and into the kitchen like there was no tomorrow. Quickly followed by a soaked Usagi who was shouting the whole time.  
  
"Come back here you twerp! I'll get you for that!" "I had to get you up! It's not my fault that it's the only way to get you up!" Shingo shouted back as he ran around the table and into the living room. Usagi was right behind him when she suddenly stopped in place. Looking at the wall she noticed everyone either holding in laughter or shock.  
  
"Hey Usagi-mama! Look who's all better." Chiba-Usa said pointing towards Quatre. "Q-chan!" Usagi shouted happily and tackled him in a hug completely forgetting about Shingo and being wet. Unnoticed to everyone but Duo and Hotaru Wufei had frowned when she hugged Quatre.  
  
**That confirms it for me. Wu-man here has the hots for Usagi. Man never thought I'd see the day that happened.** Duo thought.  
  
**I thought so. He has feeling for Usagi, but from the short time I've known him he has not accepted this feelings.** Hotaru thought. Sighing inside she thought, **I wish Minako was here. She would know how to get those together.**  
  
Quatre blushed as Usagi hugged him and smiled a little. Usagi then realized she was still wet and looked horrified. "Oh Q-chan! I forgot! I'm sorry! Now I've ruined your clothes." "It's all right. I'll just change when I return home." Quatre said trying to reassure her. "I won't have any of that." Usagi said. Turning to Setsuna she asked, "Do you have anything for Quatre?" "I'm sure that I do. Just give me a minute." Setsuna said and left.  
  
Smiling she looked at the others. "You all look great in those clothes." "So do you Usagi." Hotaru said chuckling. Looking at herself Usagi remembered why she was down her and wet. Looking for Shingo she didn't see him. "Come on Chiba-Usa lets get dressed. I'll help you with your hair." She grumbled up the stairs.  
  
As Usagi left Setsuna entered carrying a set of clothes. "Here you are Quatre. These should fit you nicely." "You don't really need to do this." Quatre said "Nonsense." Setsuna said handing him the clothes. "Now I do have a question for you young gentlemen." "What kind of question?" Heero asked "Well would you like to come with us to the Amusement Park today. It's a surprise for my nieces and nephew."  
  
Heero thought about it and looked at the others. Doing something he didn't normally do he asked them, "What do you think?" Duo's jaw dropped and all he could do was nod his head yes. "I don't see why not." Trowa answered "Whatever." Wufei said "I would love to go." Quatre answered. "Then that's your answer." Heero said to Setsuna.  
  
"Wonderful. Now remember it's a surprise. They don't know anything about it." Setsuna said "My I use your phone?" Quatre asked. "Sure it's out there in the hall." "Thank you." Heading to the hall Quatre picked up the phone and called his home. Hearing Rashid's voice over the phone smile. "Hello Rashid." "Master Quatre! Where have you been?" "I'm sorry for worrying you my friend. I am at a friends'. You remember Usagi? Well me and the others stayed the night." "I remember her. Is everything all right?" "Yes, I will be spending the day with Usagi and her family. When I return tonight I will explain everything." "Very well Master Quatre, be well." "I will my friend. Goodbye." "Goodbye." Quatre hung up the phone and returned to his room to change.  
  
*****************  
  
Usagi brushed Chiba-Usa's hair and started to place it in its usual hairstyle. While brushing her hair Shingo entered not expecting Usagi there. Hearing the door open Usagi saw Shingo. Before he could run out of the room she had grabbed him.  
  
"Don't worry Shingo. I'm not mad at you any longer. Though we all need to talk." "About what?" Shingo asked. "I'm sorry about yesterday." Usagi told them, "It was just that I don't want to lose you two. I love you both so much that it would kill me if I lost you." "We know Usagi but we want to help. We feel the same about you and we don't want anything to happen to you." Shingo said "I want to help you fight, Mama. I am still a Sailor Scout. I have a duty that must be done." Chiba-Usa told Usagi.  
  
Sighing Usagi hugged them both. "I know and with this new enemy I have decided to train you both. This way you will be ready next time." "Train us?" both asked. "Usagi what do you mean. What can I do?" Shingo asked surprised. "Once we find Luna and Artemis they will release your power so that you can help. Until then you will stay out of the battles. You have the ability to transform now. Shingo you are now a Prince of the Moon Kingdom. With that you have the ability to help defeat the enemy." Usagi answered. "You mean that you will let me help?" Chiba-Usa asked "Hai, but until you have passed your training I only want you to help when you have no choice." "All right." Chiba-Usa said "Good. Now there is something else I must say." Taking a moment Usagi looked both of them in the eye. "Remember that we have each other and that the others would want us to move on and be happy. They will always be a part of us and as long as we remember them, then they will live on. Today is a new day. We have new lives now and its time to do what they asked."  
  
Shingo looked at his sister with wonder and then smiled slightly, "Don't forget to take your own advice and remember that Mamoru told you to find a new love."  
  
"How did you know that?" Usagi asked surprised. "When we went to get you for dinner. We heard everything." Chiba-Usa answered. "We didn't have the heart to enter so we left." Shingo said. "I'll try to follow my own advice and maybe one day I'll find someone, but enough of this. We don't need to start crying. I think we have cried enough. No more tears." "No more tears." Shingo and Chiba-Usa said in agreement.  
  
Unknown to them nine figures watched them and sighed with relief. "It's about time that Meatball head listened to us." "Now Rei calm down." "Yeah listen to Ami, we would have done the same thing." "I know Minako." "So what do you think of that Wufei guy, Mamoru?" "I know that he'd better stay away from my little girl!" "Now honey we discussed this already." "I know, sorry dear." "Well Makato, as long as he makes Usako happy then I am happy." "I know that Duo kid had better stay away from my Firefly or he'll be hurting." "Now Haruka, Hotaru will be able to handle him. And I think he would be perfect for her." "You would Michiru." "And what is that suppose to mean!" "Nothing, It didn't mean a thing!" "Humph!" "Ah come on Michiru. I'm sorry. Don't be like that." Everyone giggled at the two and went back to watching their friend from heaven.  
  
*********************  
  
Merian watched the Senshi and smiled. "Even in death they don't change do they, Luna, Atremis?" "Apparently not." Luna said a little sad. "Don't be sad Luna." Artemis said "Yes, Luna don't be sad. Be happy. You'll be with Usagi again today." Merian said "Really?!" Luna asked excited. "Yes. This will just add to the surprise Setsuna is about to give her." "I missed her so much. When I saw the house I thought she had died." Luna said watching her Hime. "But then you appeared telling us she was still alive..." Artemis began trailing off "I know. She blames herself about forgetting you. She knows you are alive, but fears that you may hate her for leaving without you." "Well I'll put a stop to that." Luna said firmly, "It wasn't her fault. She was filled with grief and wasn't thinking about anything except getting her and her brother somewhere better." "Don't tell me, tell her when you see her. Though preferable without the boys knowing." Merian informed Luna "We know." Artemis answered for her. "Well then lets find a good spot to put you." She said looking out the gate.  
  
**********************  
  
Usagi was so excited and couldn't contain it. Chiba-Usa was a little embarrassed by her future mother's behavior but felt just as excited. Shingo tried to stay calm but between, Usagi, Chiba-Usa and Duo it was impossible.  
  
"Oh what should we ride first?" Usagi asked bouncing around like her name. "Calm down onna." Wufei growled. She was attracting a lot of attention and he didn't like it. Especially with the looks the guys here where giving her. **What am I thinking? I shouldn't care. I have no interest in her that way.** but his thoughts could not stop the feeling of jealously that appeared when he saw a guy looking at her. "What's your problem, Wuffers. We're supposed to be having fun!" Usagi demanded placing her hands on her hips. "Don't call me Wuffers!" Wufei yelled "Then don't call me Onna!" Usagi yelled back  
  
While they were arguing the others decided to leave them behind. They didn't want to stay around and listen to them argue all day. "I wonder how long till they notice they're alone?" Shingo asked "In maybe ten minutes or so." Hotaru said "Well what shall we do first?" Quatre asked. "Water rides or coasters?" Trowa asked "Coasters!" Shingo and Duo said happily. "All right then Coasters it is." Setsuna said smiling. Looking around she then noticed that Chiba-Usa was missing. "Where is Chiba-Usa?" "With Usagi and Wufei." Heero said. "I wonder why she stayed with them?" Duo wondered. "Who knows." Shingo stated shrugging. "Race ya to that coaster." He said changing the subject. "Eat my dust." Duo said taking off. "Hey! Cheater!" Shingo yelled chasing after him.  
  
***********************  
  
Usagi continued to argue with Wufei when suddenly she felt a light tug on her hair. Looking down she noticed Chiba-Usa there. "Usagi-mama I want to ride some rides." Chiba-Usa whined "Hey where did everyone go?" Usagi asked looking around. "Apparently they left, Onna." Wufei said empathizing Onna. Glaring at Wufei she picked up Chiba-Usa and walked away. "And where are you going?" Wufei asked "Away from you, Wu-man." She answered Grumbling Wufei followed them. He wasn't about to be left alone here in this place.  
  
Usagi looked at Chiba-Usa and smiled. "So what ride you want to ride squirt?" "Hey don't call me Squirt. Ummm, how about that one there?" she asked pointing "Sure." Usagi replied "Can you put me down now?" "Sure, there is that better?" "Hai, Usagi-mama." Wufei grumbled as he followed them.  
  
Usagi turned to Wufei and said in a firm voice, "Quit grumbling and have some fun!" Grabbing his hand she dragged him on to the ride. Taking a seat behind Chiba-Usa, Usagi grinned at Wufei.  
  
"What are we riding?" Wufei asked "Just wait and see. Don't forget to buckle up." Grumbling some more he buckled up and waited. Chiba-Usa smiled to herself, **This is the perfect! I know Usagi will freak! If I heard right those kids thought this ride was terrifying. Operation Love Birds is now a go.**  
  
"When is this thing going to start?" Wufei asked "Soon be patient." Usagi replied. And sure enough right after she said that the ride began. "See told ya." "Whatever." Wufei replied  
  
The ride entered a tunnel and everything became dark. Usagi fidgeted a little. She didn't know what to really expect. She knew it was a horror house but they were never scary. After a few minutes Usagi found out how wrong she was. Screaming in fright she latched on to the nearest thing to her, which happened to be Wufei. She buried her head into his shoulder hugging him tight.  
  
When she first latched onto him he was surprised, but he quickly recovered. When he was about to yell at her to get off her grip had tightened and her head was buried into his shoulder. So instead he allowed her to stay there. When she thought it was safe she would let go of him but would be right back where she had been after a few seconds. On the forth time latching onto him with fear he put his arm around her and said, "Stay put. You know that they aren't real."  
  
"B-But they're scary!" Usagi whined a little. "Then why did you come on this ride?" "Well Chiba-Usa wanted to and I don't remember the haunted houses ever being this scary." She replied then screamed when a zombie flew above them.  
  
Chiba-Usa turned to see Usagi in Wufei's arms and smiled. **Yes, it's working. I knew watching Minako set people up would come in handy.** Every now and then she would turn back to look at them and she could have sworn that Wufei had a slight smile on his face every time Usagi buried her head into his chest or shoulder. But it was to dark to tell for sure.  
  
When they entered out of the other end of the tunnel Usagi removed herself from Wufei's arms blushing. When Usagi left his arms Wufei frowned a little. He didn't mind having her in his arms. He didn't mind at all and that was starting to worry him. **I can't fall for her.** he thought to himself as he step off the ride. **Why not a familiar voice asked?** **It would be betraying Merian.** **Merian's gone its time to move on.** **Move on? No I can't, I won't!** Wufei thought.  
  
"Fei-chan are you all right?" Usagi asked worried. Wufei seemed to be far away.  
  
Wufei came out of his thoughts and looked at Usagi slightly startled at the nickname.  
  
"Fei-chan do you need to sit down?" Usagi asked placing her hand lightly on his arm. Wufei looked into Usagi's concerned eyes and stood transfixed much like the last time he had looked into her eyes.  
  
**To late.** that annoying familiar voice said laughing. **To late.** then it disappeared.  
  
"No, Usagi. I was just thinking." Wufei answered "That's it you're sitting down." Usagi said leading him to a bench. "I'm fine Onna." Wufei said firmly "Are you sure? You had this really strange look. I wasn't sure if you were all right or not." Usagi began. "I'm fine Usagi. So what is the next ride we're going on?" Wufei asked Usagi gave him this look that said I don't fully believe you, but if you insist then fine have it your way.  
  
"How about that coaster?" Usagi asked pointing. "Fine then. Lets go." Wufei said walking in that direction. Usagi looked at Chiba-Usa and asked, "What do you think?" "I think he is fine like he said. So don't worry about it." Chiba-Usa replied. Shrugging Usagi followed Wufei with Chiba-Usa following right behind her.  
  
As the day went on Chiba-Usa was very pleased with herself. So far it seemed like her plan was working. They would blush when they accidentally touched each other or they would glance at each other when the other wasn't looking. **I never thought Wufei would do such things like blush or still glances at Usagi-mama. He just doesn't seem the type, but here he is doing just that. Now if only I can get them to say how they feel and kiss my mission is a complete success.** Chiba-Usa thought, **But how to accomplish it?**  
  
Thinking to herself she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and tripped over something. Crying out in surprise she feel down. Usagi heard Chiba-Usa's cry and turned around to see her falling. Rushing over to her she asked, "Chiba-Usa are you ok?"  
  
"Ow! I feel over something." She answered holding back the tears. Looking to see what Chiba-Usa feel over she stared in open shock. Wufei came over when he saw the two on the ground. Seeing Usagi's expression he asked, "What's wrong, Onna?"  
  
Usagi slowly got up and walked over to it. Wufei watched as Usagi dropped on her knees she picked up a black cat with a crescent moon on its head. "L-Luna?" Usagi asked in wonder. As she said that the cat began to stir. Just as she was stirring a white cat with the same crescent moon came up meowing and jumped onto Usagi. "Artemis?" Wufei watched as the black cat woke up and saw Usagi. It meowed suddenly and started licking Usagi.  
  
Usagi couldn't restrain herself anymore. She broke down crying happily. Her friends were back. Seeing her to start crying Wufei became confused. "Usagi what's wrong?" But she didn't answer. Noticing people were starting to stare Wufei picked her up and cared her to on of the benches sitting her down he tried to calm her down with the help of Chiba-Usa.  
  
"Come on Usagi-mama please stop crying. You said no more tears." Chiba-Usa said Sniffling Usagi took in deep breaths trying to calm herself. "I-I k-know. I-I'm s-s-sorry." Usagi said. Wufei dug out the handkerchief that came with the clothes he was given and handed it to Usagi. "Are you through Onna?" Wufei asked. Nodding her head yes she hugged both the cats as if she was afraid they would disappear. "Onna I think those cats of yours do require air." Wufei said smirking. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry Luna, Artemis." Usagi exclaimed Chiba-Usa giggled a little at this. "So what's up with these cats?" Wufei asked "When we left we had to leave them behind. We thought they had died in fact, but here they are. They were Usagi-mama's and a friend's cat. Usagi really missed them she was just so surprised to see them that she just over reacted a bit." Chiba-Usa answered. "So what are we going to do with these cats? We can't take them on the rides with us." Wufei asked. "I'll take them. I see the others right over there." Chiba-Usa said and took both Luna and Artemis before they could protest. Taking off running she left Wufei and Usagi there alone.  
  
*****************  
  
Chiba-Usa smiled to herself as she ran up to the others. **Now to think of stage two. The KISS!** she thought. **But how to get them to kiss. Now that is the question. If only Minako was here.**  
  
"Setsuna! Hotaru!" Chiba-Usa called happily coming out of her thoughts. "Look who we found!" Hearing Chiba-Usa's cry everyone turned to see the pink haired girl run over with something black and white. Stopping in front of Setsuna and Hotaru she displayed what was in arms.  
  
Gasping Hotaru and Setsuna looked shocked. Setsuna wasn't expecting them here so soon. "Luna! Artemis!" they both cried out in surprise and joy.  
  
The boys were curious and looked to see what all the commotion was about to see two cats in Chiba-Usa's arms. What was interesting was that they both had crescent moons on their foreheads. Seeing Luna Shingo stood shocked. **That means I can help Usagi now.**  
  
"Wow what cute cats. What's the deal with the crescent moons though?" Duo asked "They were born with it." Setsuna answered picking up Luna. "She must be exhausted for her to be sleeping." "Artemis too." Hotaru said picking him up. "He he. Um well they kind got knocked out." Chiba-Usa said sheepishly. "Knocked Out?" Quatre asked. "Umm, well I kind of tripped over them running away from Usagi-mama." Chiba- Usa answered.  
  
"Speaking of Usagi, where is she?" Shingo asked looking around. Smiling an evil like smile she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. When I saw you guys I ran over without them." Chiba-Usa said. Hotaru looked at Chiba-Usa not believing a word of it. **She's up to something and I think I have a good idea what it is. I bet it was Minako's influence.** "Well let's continue on. She'll be fine. Wufei is with her after all." Setsuna said. Grabbing Chiba-Usa's hand they headed for the next ride.  
  
On their way to the ride they heard a high pitch scream that only four recognized. "Usagi!" four voices shouted and took off running only to run into a crowd of frantic people.  
  
The boys tried to follow but the crowd of frantic people separated them from the four that took off running. Seeing another way around they made it only to freeze in surprise.  
  
***************  
  
"Why that little brat." Usagi stated angrily. **I bet she planned this.** "Well onna are we going to sit here all day or are we going to go ride something?" Wufei asked "Yeah, Whatcha want to ride?" "I don't know. It doesn't matter to me." He told her "Fine then we'll go on that." Usagi said pointing at the free fall. "Fine." Wufei said heading in the direction of the free fall.  
  
Just as Usagi was getting up something grabbed her from behind. Looking to see what grabbed her Usagi screamed in surprise and fear. Usagi struggled to get out of its hold only to start feeling weak as the creature began to drain her.  
  
Hearing Usagi scream Wufei whirled around to see a humanoid female squid holding Usagi. It seemed to be draining her much like the cat creature had done to Quatre yesterday. He watched as Usagi tried to struggle out of the creatures grip and then just go limp.  
  
"What wonderful life you have. It is bottomless and delicious." The creature said caressing Usagi's cheek.  
  
Wufei charged at the creature hoping it would release Usagi if he hit it only to be flung back by one of its tentacles.  
  
Heero came out of his dazed state quickly and aimed his gun. Firing it he was once again surprised at how it didn't phase the creature.  
  
Just as he was about to fire again something white flashed down upon the creature and disappeared.  
  
The creature screamed in pain as it lost its tentacle that had held Usagi in it. Usagi fell to the ground with a moan. Coming to from the impact with the wall Wufei saw Usagi on the ground motionless. Using the wall he was just thrown into for support he stood up and limped towards Usagi with an indescribable feeling of pain in his chest. Wary of the monster he made it to Usagi's side. Placing his fingers along side her neck he checked for a pulse and sighed with relief. It was there but so very faint. **How to get you out of here? I'm not strong enough to carry you, I barely made the walk over here from that wall.**  
  
"Who dared to cut my arm and take away such delicious life from me!" the squid woman screeched in anger.  
  
"Why don't you shut up!" a boy's voice yelled from behind the creature catching everyone's attention. As they looked for the owner of the voice they saw a small boy in a silver white oriental outfit (Think Ranma's outfit but white and silver) with a mask (think Tuxedo Kamen's mask) on holding a crystalline sword.  
  
"You! You were the one to cut off my precise arm!" the youma bellowed  
  
"Hai, I am the Silver Knight, protector of the moon, keeper of justice and for ruining a beautiful day with your presence you shall be vanquished!" the boy shouted lifting the sword into a fighting stance.  
  
Screaming the youma charged at the Silver Knight throwing out a tentacle. The Silver Knight jumped away from the tentacle only to be wrapped into another tentacle. The Squid woman laughed at him saying, "So easily fooled and now your life is mine!"  
  
The boys watched trying to think what to do when a voice shouted out.  
  
"Death Scream!"  
  
They watched as a purple ball shot out to the monster severing its tentacle. Screaming in pain the Youma shouted out. "Who dares cut off my precise tentacle!" Looking around the Youman and the boys watched as three figures appeared. The boys recognized the one known as Sailor Saturn, but not the other two.  
  
One was a little girl with pink hair done up in cones. She wore a pink and white outfit much like Saturn's but the skirt held three layers the last a blue color and small wings were on her back. Where a tiara was on Saturn's head a Crescent moon was on the middle of her forehead. She looked like a little angel and the guys had to blink to believe what they were seeing.  
  
Beside the little girl was a woman with long green hair wearing an outfit exactly like Saturn's but done in the colors of dark green, maroon, and white. She was holding a heart shaped staff shaped like a key.  
  
"How dare you ruin such a day full of blossoming love and fun! In the name of Love and Justice! I Sailor Chibi Moon shall punish you!" "Protected by the Planet Pluto! The Senshi of Time! I am Sailor Pluto!" "Protected by the Planet Saturn! The Senshi of Silence! I am Sailor Saturn!"  
  
Duo said quietly to the others while watching there entrances, "What is up those speeches?" The others just shrugged or didn't reply to his question more interested in what was going on.  
  
Wufei heard the entrances but was more worried about getting Usagi out of harms way. Looking around he saw the others and called to them.  
  
"Yuy!"  
  
Hearing his name Heero saw Wufei injured and barely able to remain standing. Motioning to the others he ran over towards him and saw Usagi laying on the ground unconscious. From her shallow breathing it seemed that the youma did what the other one had done to Quatre the other day.  
  
Duo immediately ran over to Usagi and picked her up while the others helped Wufei. "We need to get them out of here and find the others. I'm sure they can handle the monster like before." Nodding in agreement they started to leave the area when they where thrown forward. Duo turned his body landing on his back to avoid hurting Usagi and shouted out in pain. Heero, Trowa, and Wufei flew into a window of a near by souvenir store, while Quartre was thrown into a tree.  
  
"I will not let you take my target. She has endless life essence and my master will be pleased!" the thing yelled and sending one of its tentacles out it started to pull Usagi away from Duo. Holding on to Usagi he took out a knife from his boots and stabbed the tentacle hoping it would work better than the gun had. To his surprise the monster screamed out in pain and let Usagi go.  
  
While distracted Saturn and Pluto nodded to each other and sent out there attacks. The Squid woman screeched from the impact and Sailor Chibi Moon came forward. Bring out a wand from nowhere she started to twirl it like a baton. As she twirled little feathers and hearts surround her.  
  
"Eternal.." she began to say as the feathers and hearts surrounded her. "Cosmic.." and as she said that pink light began to shoot out from the wand "Heart...." at this the heart, feathers, and light began to spin faster and shot out towards the youma spinning like a tornado after she said, "Ache!"  
  
Seeing the attack the youman screamed out, "NO! Forgive my failure master!" before disintegrating into nothing.  
  
Once the Monster was destroyed Sailor Saturn and the others hurried over to the guys. Gathering them in a group Sailor Saturn healed the boys. Looking at Duo she said in a tired voice, "You are starting to prove yourself." And walked over to where Usagi laid. Using the last of her energy she healed Usagi enough to wake her up. With her energy exhausted she fell back to be caught by the Silver Knight.  
  
"You ok, Saturn?" he asked concerned. "Hai. Just tired." She replied.  
  
Usagi moaned and opened her eyes. Looking around she saw Sailor Saturn, Pluto, and Chiba Moon as well as someone else. Upon closer look she knew it was Shingo and that Luna and Artemis gave him the ability to transform. Trying to sit up she found it difficult from still being so weak.  
  
"Come everyone we must be going." Sailor Pluto said and turned to leave only to be turned around by a firm grip. "Who are you? Who do you work for?" Heero demanded Smiling slightly at Heero she replied, "I'm Sailor Pluto and I work for my Hime. We are not the enemy. We are here to fight these youma's that have appeared. Once we defeat them you will never see us again until we are once again needed." Once done speaking she got out of his grip and picking up Saturn she jumped out of there followed by the others. Frowning Heero still didn't like what was happening.  
  
Feeling better Wufei walked over to see Usagi awake and trying to sit up but to weak to do so. "How are you feeling?" he asked so only she heard. "Tired and weak. Sorry that the day was ruined." She said smiling sadly. "Wasn't your fault." He answered picking her up. Usagi looked at him surprised but didn't complain. She was still too tired. Leaning her head against him she shut her eyes and fell asleep with a small content smile on her face.  
  
"How is she?" Quatre asked startling Wufei. "Tired, but fine I think. The purple Onna healed her it seems." He answered. Quatre nodded his head and smiled inside. It seemed that he was finally seeing that Wufei cared for Usagi, which was a rare thing for him. He didn't know why Wufei thought all women weak and didn't like them, but it seemed he was starting to change his opinion for Usagi.  
  
Heero and the others came to them and asked how she was and Wufei answered exactly as he had before. "We need to find the others and take her home." Trowa said to everyone "Right, lets split up. Wufei and Quatre stay here with Usagi. Duo head Right, Trowa head Left and I'll head Straight." Heero said and started off in his direction.  
  
Not long after they spilt up they found everyone. Coming back everyone rushed over to Usagi worried. "Is she all right they all asked?" together. Wufei nodded his head and stood up still holding her. "We should take her home and let her rest." Setsuna nodded in agreement and everyone headed back.  
  
Once back at the house Wufei placed Usagi in gently in bed. Covering her up he looked at her for a moment and then walked out to. Walking down the steps he nodded to the others.  
  
"We must be going. We'll stop by to see how Usagi is doing tomorrow." Quatre said. "Thank you for all the help and the interesting day. Good bye." "Good bye. When Usagi wakes up we'll let her know. Have a safe journey." Setsuna replied.  
  
With the boys gone Hotaru sighed and sagged down the wall in exhaustion. "Finally their gone. I don't how much longer I would have held out. I think Trowa or Heero might have noticed the act, but I can't say for sure." "Lets not worry about that for now and let's worry about getting you in bed." Setsuna said picking her up and carrying her to her room. Hotaru didn't complain and once in bed she immediately fell asleep.  
  
Shingo and Chiba Usa walked to Usagi's room followed by Luna and Artemis. Crawling onto the bed all four curled up to Usagi and fell asleep. Setsuna walked in seeing them and smiled. Covering them up she then left to sleep herself.  
  
***************************  
  
There now I know that was long but that was the reason it took me forever to write as well as the fact I am getting married. I couldn't find a good stopping place so it dragged on to FOURTEEN PAGES!!!!!!! Well I hope you like it and hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to write.  
  
BubblyOne 


	11. Chapter Eleven

I finally updated! Everyone do a Happy Dance! Ok not that kind of Happy Dance. (Shudders) Well anyway, I'm doing what I can to update these stories with what I have here in the Desert. All I can say is it's cold!!!!!!!!! The Desert is not supposed to be COLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well anyway on with the story.  
  
***************************************  
  
Moaning a little Usagi opened her eyes to the bright sunbeam hitting her face. Frowning from the bright light she sat up holding her head.  
  
"Oh, what a headache." She stated to in a soft dry voice. "Was that a dream? Did I really see Luna and Artemis?" Usagi asked herself out loud.  
  
"No it's not a dream we are here." A familiar British voice said.  
  
Usagi gasped in surprise then burst out in to happy tears as she saw Luna and Artemis there. Gathering both in her arms she hugged them to her tightly afraid they would disappear. "It wasn't a dream!" she cried out then remembering. "Then if it wasn't a dream that youma was." she said trailing off. Dropping the two felines from her grasp she jumped out of bed only to fall down on the floor.  
  
"Usagi!" Luna and Artemis cried out jumping down to her.  
  
"You're still to weak to be moving around. That youma took a great deal of energy from you." Luna said worried.  
  
"How long was I asleep for?" Usagi asked.  
  
"A week." Artemis said  
  
Usagi looked shocked at that and whispered to herself. "A week?" As she sat there more of what happened at the amusement park came and looking at the two cats she asked, "Shingo and the others are they all right?"  
  
"Hai. Shingo and Chiba Usa did very well. Those boys there were slightly hurt but Hotaru healed them. In fact those boys have come by nearly everyday to see how you are."  
  
"They have?" she asked a little surprised but a small smile appeared on her lips. Luna and Artemis nodded their heads and Artemis added, "They seem like really good friends."  
  
"Yes, I guess they are really good friends." Usagi said more to herself than anyone else.  
  
"We'll go and let everyone know that you're awake ok." Luna said heading towards the door.  
  
"I'll tell them myself." Usagi said and tried to stand up. Using the bed as support she was able to stand on her feet. A little shaky she started to walk to the door.  
  
"Usagi you really shouldn't try walking yet." Artemis said  
  
Usagi waved it off as she continued to concentrate on walking to the door. Reaching the door Usagi sighed with relief. Just from that short distance she was extremely tired but determined to say hello to who ever was down stairs. Opening the door she slowly walked out of the room using the wall as support. Reaching the stairs Usagi walked down them step by step putting most of her weight on the rail. Upon reaching the last step she heard voices in the living room and headed there.  
  
As she neared she peeked in to see Chiba-Usa, and Shingo. Smiling a little she walked into view and said, "Hey, so how are you on this fine day?" Leaning against the wall she nearly laughed at their reaction.  
  
Hearing her weak voice they turned to the wall to see her there smiling at them. Chiba-Usa quickly got up and ran to her shouting, "USAGI-MAMA!!!" and hugged her tightly. Shingo seemed to be in shock for a moment before joining Chiba-Usa in hugging his sister.  
  
Usagi hugged Chiba-Usa and Shingo back smiling. "I'm glad to see you to. I'm proud of you two. Luna said you did very well against that monster."  
  
"We've been so worried. That youma really took a lot of your energy." Chiba-Usa said  
  
"I'm sorry for worrying everyone, especially you two." Usagi said. "Has there been anymore attacks while I was asleep?"  
  
"Hai, but we've been able to take care of them." Shingo said  
  
"They are a lot smarter then any of the others we have faced Mama." Chiba- Usa said  
  
"Yes, I've noticed that as well. Hotaru pointed it out to me when we'd battled the first one. Do you know what they are exactly after?"  
  
"So far only life energy." Chiba-Usa answered  
  
"Life energy?" Usagi murmured to herself. **That's not good, that can truly kill the one being drained. No wonder that Squidwoman wouldn't let me go. I have an endless supply.** While in thought her stomach made a loud grumbling sound startling her out of her thoughts.  
  
Shingo smirked at his sister. "Hungry? I'll be right back."  
  
Usagi smiled at the idea of food and picking up Chiba-Usa walked over to the couch.  
  
She was still very weak from that youma attack, but she made it to the couch without much trouble. Chiba-Usa noticed how weak her mother was and sent some of her own energy to her. Usagi looked at Chiba-Usa surprised, but smiled. "Thank you, musmue."  
  
Shingo arrived with the food shortly after and watched as his sister devoured every morsel of the food he had brought out. Sitting next to her he laid his head on one side of her lap while Chiba-Usa did the same on her other side. Smiling contently she rubbed both their heads gently. **I can never be alone with such friends and family. I will stop this enemy no matter what.** she thought before sleep took her.  
  
********************  
  
Hotaru heard the doorbell ring and smiled as she saw the time. **Same time everyday.** Opening the door she greeted the guys and motioned them in.  
  
Leading them into the living room she stopped her tracks suddenly surprised causing everyone bump into her.  
  
"What.." Duo began until he to saw what made her stop. Tugging on Quatre's sleeve he pointed asking, "Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?"  
  
Quatre just nodded his head unable to speak as he clutched Trowa's arm firmly. Before them was Usagi sleeping on the couch with Chiba-Usa's and Shingo's heads lying in her lap. She had a small content smile on her face.  
  
Usagi didn't know how long she was asleep for, but feeling like she was being watched she slowly opened her eyes to see six very surprised, yet happy faces. "Hey, long time no see." She said her voice not as weak as it was when she first woke up.  
  
Hearing her voice and seeing her awake brought everyone back to themselves. Unable to contain it anymore, Duo and Hotaru both ran up to Usagi and hugged her tightly waking up Shingo and Chiba-Usa in the process.  
  
"What?!" they both shouted in surprised and saw Duo and Hotaru hugging Usagi so tightly that she was beginning to turn blue.  
  
"Can't breathe." Usagi managed to gasp out to the two. Duo and Hotaru immediately let her go and quickly began to apologize. Looking at everyone she smiled warmly.  
  
Wufei watched everything from the hall and felt a great deal of relief seeing her awake. When he saw her there smiling at them he'd wanted to run up there as well, but his pride kept him from doing so.  
  
Usagi greeted everyone in the room reassuring them that she was fine, but her eyes wondered to Wufei with concern when she saw him. She could see dark circles under his eyes and she noticed as well how tired he seemed. It looked like he hadn't slept for a week.  
  
Heero and Trowa noticed the concern looks Usagi would give Wufei when he wasn't looking. They knew he hadn't slept the whole time Usagi was unconscious. In fact if she hadn't awoken soon they were prepared to sedate their friend so that he would sleep. But with her awake they figured he'd probably fall asleep and finally get some rest.  
  
"I'm glad to see everyone all right." Usagi said petting her two cats that had jumped in her lap shortly after the boys had arrived. "Has school started up again?"  
  
"No, but you woke up just in time, Usagi, because it starts tomorrow." Hotaru said. Usagi pouted at this causing Shingo, Chiba-Usa, and Hotaru to laugh.  
  
"Sorry Usagi, but it looks like you lucked out." Shingo said  
  
"Darn, and I wanted to have a nice vacation too." Usagi said disappointed and added in her mind. **Damn Youma.** This received some laughs from most of the people or a smirk from others. If she was making comments like that she had to be much better.  
  
"How are you feeling Miss Usagi?" Quatre asked  
  
"No miss Q-chan and I'm feeling better." She answered then heard a beeping sound. Curious she began to look around. She knew it wasn't the scout communicator you couldn't miss that type of beeping.  
  
"What is that?" Chiba-Usa asked.  
  
"It's our beepers." Duo said quickly and then glanced at Heero who gave a slight nod. Hotaru noticed this and knew something was up, but remained silent.  
  
"Can we use your phone?" Quatre asked politely though his eyes seemed upset.  
  
"Sure." Hotaru answered and guided him to a phone in another room.  
  
Usagi looked at the entrance the boys had left through sadly. Realization had dawned her on what that page was about and it saddened her greatly. "I don't think we'll be seeing the guys like this anymore."  
  
"Why do you say that Usagi-mama?" Chiba-Usa asked curious.  
  
"Just a feeling. Just a feeling." She replied.  
  
Shortly after leaving the boys returned and some seemed upset though they tried to hide it. But Usagi could tell. She always could, but she didn't say anything.  
  
"We're sorry Usagi but something has come up and we must go. We'll see you at school tomorrow." Quatre said  
  
"All right Quatre. I'm glad that you guys stopped by." She said smiling brightly at them and looking at Wufei she said, "And get some sleep Wuffers, you look awful."  
  
"Take your own advice Odanga Atama." Wufei growled back.  
  
Usagi's expression was quite a sight and they remembered what Shingo had said awhile back about how she reacted to that name and they all had to agree they had never seen anything like it, but the one thing Shingo had forgotten to mention was what followed that expression was made.  
  
Usagi glared at him in anger and screamed out in a loud voice that could wake the dead,  
  
"DON"T CALL ME THAT!!!" then looking at Shingo and Chiba-Usa she continued. "WHO TOLD HIM? IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT SHINGO!"  
  
Shingo gulped and backed up nervously and then said in a squeaky voice, "Bye!" and he ran off.  
  
Wufei rubbed his ears trying to get the ringing out of his ears and started laughing. He couldn't help it she looked so funny when she was mad like that. Duo and the others looked at Wufei slightly surprised, but could see why he was laughing.  
  
Hearing the laughter Usagi glared at Wufei getting up she placed her hands on her hips and said in an angry voice, "And what are you laughing at, Onna?"  
  
Wufei immediately stopped laughing and glared at Usagi, "What did you call me?"  
  
"You heard me Onna!" she snapped  
  
Seeing Wufei growling with anger Quatre quickly intervened, "Well bye Usagi we'll see you tomorrow." He said and with the others helped they quickly dragged Wufei away before the two could argue.  
  
Usagi watched them leave and sat back down from the lack of energy she just used to shout and stand. Grumbling at Wufei and her stupidity for wasting her energy she suddenly smiled as an idea came to her. **Oh, yes I'll see you at school and Fei-chan had better be prepared.**  
  
At the time gates Merian laughed as she watched the future and couldn't believe Usagi! "I'm going have to meet you in person, so to speak, on day, Usagi. Yes, you are defiantly what Wufei needs."  
  
************************************  
  
Well I hoped you liked it. I'll try to get the next one out soon. Just don't know when.  
  
BubblyOne 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update but I finally did. If you had been watching the news you will probably understand why I haven't updated. Now that the War is over I'm finally home safe and sound.  
  
Well anyway here is the story and I can't say when the next one will be out. Every time I give a date it doesn't happen. So I'll update when I get a chance, but don't worry. I'll let everyone know when it is updated.  
  
*************************************  
  
The next day Usagi arrived at the school exhausted. Setsuna had to take care of something early that morning so Usagi had to walk to school instead of getting the ride that Setsuna had promised. She was still recovering from all that life energy loss. Leaning against the wall she breathed heavily and wiped the sweat from her brow.  
  
"Are you all right, Miss Usagi?" a soft female voice asked. Startled Usagi looked up to see the girl that she had meet the first day of school. "I'm fine Relena, right." If memory served her this Relena here was the Foreign Prime Minister and the owner of the school. "You remembered my name." She said surprised and then smiled. "I'm glad to see you again. How has your time at our school been?" "Good." Usagi replied "I'm glad, do you mind if I walk with you?" Relena asked "Not at all and call me Usagi, no Miss." Usagi said smiling and started off with Relena by her side when an idea struck her. "I know you haven't known me long, but how would you like to help be pull a prank on one of my friends." Relena looked at Usagi slightly surprised and unsure. Usagi noticed this and added, "Don't worry he won't get hurt. I promise. Please." She asked using her puppy dog face. Seeing her face Relena found herself agreeing and wondering what she was getting into.  
  
In homeroom Usagi smiled as she ran her plan through her mind. It was perfect revenge against Wufei. **Lunch will be interesting today.** Wufei watched Usagi wearily. She was up to something he could just feel it and it more than likely didn't bode well for him. Hearing the bell ring signaling the end of Homeroom he turned to talk to Usagi only to see her leave the room in a hurry. Noticing that she didn't have any of the others with her he grumbled about idiotic onna's and their lack of sense. Walking out of the classroom he looked around and didn't see her. **Great. Hopefully those bullies won't know she's without one of us and do something.**  
  
Unfortunately Derrick did notice and he smiled at his luck. Now he could take his revenge. Smirking he followed the bouncing blonde waiting for the right moment.  
  
Usagi felt a shiver run down her spine and had that feeling that someone was following her. Now at school there was always someone following you, but it felt wrong. She knew that she'd left the guys behind; she had done it on purpose. For one she didn't want the guys to get wind of her plan because it was also partial revenge on them for laughing, but it was mostly to get Wufei. Second she was tired of having a bodyguard. She didn't like it when the Senshi did it and she didn't like it now with them. Walking into her math class she looked forward to lunch.  
  
As lunch approached Usagi had managed to ditch the guys for most of the day. Seeing Relena she smiled and ran up to her. "Ready?"  
  
"Hai. But I'm still not sure I should be in on this?" Relena said, "I mean I don't even know your friends." "Don't worry." Usagi said smiling. "They won't have any clue that you helped me. In fact I'll introduce you to them to you. Come on." She then grabbed Relena's hand and dragged her to where they always ate.  
  
Seeing where she was Relena began to say, "But this is where.." "Shh!" Usagi said. "I know that's why it's perfect. They won't expect it. Especially Fei-chan!" "Fei-chan?" Relena asked confused then her eyes widened at who she saw there waving at Usagi.  
  
"Miss Relena! What a surprise? Are you going to be eating with us?" Quatre asked smiling. "Oh you know each other?" Usagi said though she already knew that from what Setsuna told her about this world. "Hai." Relena replied "Then you must know everyone else." Usagi stated as she indicated all the others that had arrived. "Hai, but only the guys." She replied. "Well this is Hotaru, Chiba-Usa, and Shingo. Guys this is Relena." A chorus of Hi and Hello was heard from Hotaru, Chiba-Usa, and Shingo greeting her.  
  
Relena greeted them back, but her eyes fell on Heero, she hadn't been able to talk to him for so long. She knew that she loved him, but she doubted he loved her. Though she had been able to help him open up more. He showed some emotions now, but he never gave any indication that he cared for her more than a friend. She came out of her thoughts when she heard an angry voice behind her.  
  
"Onna!" Wufei growled at Usagi "Hi Wuffers!" Usagi replied turning around and smiling. Relena looked at Usagi shocked. She couldn't believe she just did that. She waited for the explosion from Wufei, and was surprised when none came instead he just seemed to ignore it. "Why didn't you wait for one of us, onna?" he repeated glaring at her. Usagi glared right back. "Because I don't need babysitters. So drop it and let's eat." She said in a very firm voice that bordered no argument.  
  
Above Wufei's eye a vein started to twitch at her response. She was being incredibly stubborn and what was really getting to him. He didn't like the thought of her being hurt by anyone and if he wasn't so frustrated with her right now he would be questioning why he was so worried and why the thought of someone hurting her upset him so much.  
  
Usagi noticed the look from Wufei and ignored it as she sat down and pulled Relena with her. Smiling she took out her lunch as everyone sat down. Wufei glared at her from across the table but it didn't faze her at all. Hotaru watched with this amusement and shook her head slightly.  
  
"What's on your thoughts gorgeous?" Duo asked admiring Hotaru's lovely eyes as she looked at him with a frown but he could see a slight blush across her cheeks. "Nothing important." She replied. **He thinks I'm gorgeous!** a part of her thought happily, but then another part thought **I just didn't think that! Yes he's cute and all especially with those eyes and that hair, but calling himself Shinigami is unforgivable!**  
  
Duo sighed to himself. He couldn't understand it. He'd tried every move and all his best lines, but she still didn't seem interested. Sure he saw her blushes and that was his only hope that she would eventually succumb to his charms. He really liked her and wanted to go on a date with her very badly. But it felt like she had a personal grudge against him. He couldn't see why she would but it sure did seem like it. **Maybe I should talk to Usagi? I'm sure she'll try to help me.** Thinking of Usagi he still had to figure out how to get those two to admit their feelings or at least Wufei. He noticed that Chiba-Usa was already trying to get those two together and they were some pretty good ideas from a little kid. **If it wasn't for that monster showing up I'm sure that something would have happened between Usagi and Wu-man. Whatever Chiba-Usa was doing had been working.** He'd never seen Wu-man worried about any woman before. The whole time Usagi was unconscious he was training or fretting about the place. He seemed to refuse to sleep until she woke. So into his thoughts Duo didn't notice the glint in Usagi's eyes, for if he had he would have been prepared for what happened next.  
  
Feeling something wet, cold, and sticky all over him he came out of his thoughts and his eyes widened. Everyone was covered in a multiple of colors with the exception on Relena, who was barely holding in her laughter, and Usagi, who was laughing up a storm. Looking at everyone he stared at Wufei. Not only was he covered in a variety of bright neon looking paint, but also he had feathers and glitter all over him! Duo couldn't tell if Wufei's face was red with anger, but he could see it in his eyes. But what surprised him even more was Hotaru. She had the scariest glare that he had ever seen. It was like she was death herself coming to claim a soul.  
  
"USAGI SERENA TUSKINO!!!!" Hotaru shouted loudly standing up.  
  
Usagi immediately stopped laughing as she heard Hotaru say her name. She was surprised that she had added her old name in there and that frightened her. If she did that then she had to have been extremely upset. Looking at her friend she 'Eeped' and stood up. "Now Hotaru-chan it was only a joke! And Fei-chan is worst off! I mean he has feathers and pretty glitter on."  
  
Hotaru narrowed her eyes and said one word. "Run." Usagi gulped and did that just. As soon as she was off Hotaru followed yelling at Usagi the whole time.  
  
"Wait till I get my hands on you!" "I'm sorry Hotaru-chan! Please don't hurt me!" Usagi cried running around the courtyard.  
  
Relena watched all this with surprised humorous eyes. She was just glad that Usagi didn't tell her that she had helped with this. Turning back to the others she noticed that they were all huddled together whispering then they all nodded and stood up. Relena did as well and followed behind them as they headed to where Usagi and Hotaru where running back and forth.  
  
Usagi barely dodged Hotaru's last attempt to grab her. She was sweating and then suddenly fell to the ground gasping heavily for air. Hotaru stopped immediately and went to her Hime's side worried. **Baka! You knew she was still recovering! Baka! Baka!!** "Usagi-chan are you alright?" she asked her anger gone in an instant  
  
When Usagi had collapsed the others had rushed over. Relena knelt in front of Usagi looking her over. She was covered in sweat and she looked extremely pale. She was taking big gulps of air and this worried Relena.  
  
Usagi felt so tired. She knew she shouldn't have run like that, but she couldn't help it, she'd forgot how weak she still was. Usagi heard Relena and once she was able to breath a little easier she replied, "I'm fine just a little tired." Usagi smiled at everyone not wanting them to fuss over her. Though she could see right away that it wasn't working, especially when Wufei picked her up and started carrying her. Much to Usagi's protest, but he seemed to ignore it.  
  
Relena looked at them shocked and then she smiled brightly. "Who would have thought?" she murmured to herself softly.  
  
Trowa stood by Chiba-Usa and Shingo thinking. **Serena? That was the name Setsuna was calling that day. Hotaru used it as a middle name, but that day it seems like she was calling the name out as if it was a first name. I wonder.** he thought to himself. He hadn't forgot that day when he had gone with Shingo, though he did consider them friends he couldn't help but feel they were hiding something and he always trusted his feelings. He knew about secrets after all.  
  
Duo sighed as he looked at his braid that was at the moment covered in bright orange paint with splotches of neon blue and pink. He hoped that it would come out without problems for he refused to cut it.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll come out. Usagi wouldn't use something that wouldn't washout. It may take a couple of washes but it'll be fine." Hotaru said reassuring him. Though she had a problem with him claiming himself Shinigami she knew that his braid was important to him just as much as who would lay claim to the title of Shinigami was for her. Duo smiled at her grateful for the information and thanked her.  
  
******************  
  
"Fei-chan please put me down I can walk and your getting that stuff all over me. Don't you want to go clean up?" Usagi pleaded as they walked down the deserted hallway.  
  
Wufei ignored as he took her to the nurses office and placed her down. Looking at the doctor who was gaping at him in shock he said, "Sally don't let her leave this office until after school. No matter what she says." He said and walked out but not before winching at the shrill shriek Usagi gave off.  
  
Usagi gave a frustrated shriek at Wufei before he left and added. "FEI- CHAN!!!!"  
  
Sally Po was surprised to say the least. She looked at the girl that Wufei had brought in and had to contain her laughter at the sight of the girl. Half of her was covered in whatever Wufei was in and she had this most adorable pout on her face. It didn't go unnoticed by her either that the girl had an affectionate name for Wufei. She also noticed the girl looked pale and exhausted and so Sally immediately went into Doctor mode.  
  
"Well now that is some set of lungs there. So let's see what's wrong with you now shall we. I'm Sally Po, and you are?"  
  
"Tuskino, Usagi and I'm fine so I'm going to go now." Usagi said and started to get up only to be stopped by Sally.  
  
"Oh no you don't. I can tell you're lying by just looking at you, and besides you have to tell me what happened to Wufei!"  
  
Usagi giggled at Sally's expression as she said the last part and complied telling her what her and Relena had done. Sally listened as she checked Usagi over and was surprised she'd convinced Relena to help. She liked this girl!  
  
Usagi liked this Sally Po very much she had a nice soothing personality. "I know Fei-chan told you to keep me here but I'm fine and I have to get cleaned up and get to class, I'm already thirty minutes late." Usagi said getting up only to be gently pushed back.  
  
"Oh no you don't. I'm not about to have Wufei yell at me." Sally said then suddenly collapsed as something hit her head.  
  
Usagi's eyes widen at surprise and looked to see Derrick there grinning evilly. "Why hello there? I do believe we have some unfinished business."  
  
Usagi jumped off the bed just as Derrick grabbed for her and started throwing things at him. Derrick became angrier especially at the entire ruckus she was making. Usagi threw glass, needles, and books, whatever her hands came across trying to reach the door. She was too weak to actually fight him and she knew that. Feeling arms encircle her she screamed and bit down on one of arms as hard as she could. Turning around she stomped on the person's foot then pushed him back.  
  
Derrick took this chance and rushed her slamming her into the wall dazing her. Holding her neck and squeezing it he smiled with triumph. Quickly coming out of her daze Usagi struggled trying to breath and seeing his pleasure in her pain she became angry. He was enjoying her pain and he didn't care if he killed her! Kicking out with one of her legs she smiled when she made contact and saw the shock and utter pain on his face. His grip had loosened around her neck and she grabbed his hand and bit down on it hard and then punched him in the face. Taking this time she ran for the door to see it blocked by the other two. Just as she was losing hope and becoming more frightened. The two boys fell to the ground in a heap.  
  
Seeing a man with platinum long hair she ran towards him knowing that he was there to help her only to be grabbed by Derrick and flung into the wall. Surprised Usagi hit her head on the wall hard and crumpled to the floor.  
  
Derrick didn't notice the man their until he was grabbed and knocked out. The only thing in his mind before he blacked was fear as he saw who it was.  
  
Sally groaned and gingerly touched her head. Focusing her vision she saw Millardo there lifting Usagi up onto the bed. Seeing Sally awake and getting up slowly he went over to her and looked at her head.  
  
"That's a nasty bump you have there Sally." Millardo commented  
  
"Hello, Millardo, nice to see you to. Are you sure it's just a bump it sure felt like something heavy hit me."  
  
"Hai," he replied then turning to Usagi, "Are you up to examining her. She was thrown into the wall pretty hard."  
  
Sally nodded her head and looked over Usagi. "She'll have a tender spot on the side of her head and she has bruising around the neck, but she'll be find. Wufei brought her in here earlier and she was already pale and sweating from exhaustion. I think with some rest she'll be fine, I just hope Wufei won't ask about the bruising on the neck because I won't be able to explain it to him since I don't know what happened  
  
"Who is she and what does she have to do with Chang?" Millardo asked curious.  
  
"Her name is Usagi and I think she is friends with Wufei, or Fei-chan, as she likes to call him." Sally said smiling. "She is also friends with Relena and you won't believe what this girl convinced your sister to do."  
  
Millardo looked at Sally and asked, "Is this something, Noin should hear too?" "What should I hear?" Noin asked at the door. She'd been looking for Millardo and heard his voice coming from the nurses' office. She didn't expect to see Sally there but it was a pleasure seeing another old friend. Walking over she took a seat by Millardo and placed her head on his shoulder content.  
  
Sally was surprised to say the least but pleased as well. "So when are you due?" she asked "And is going to be a boy or a girl?"  
  
Noin laughed and rubbed her bulging belly. "We don't know. We want it to be a surprise." She replied. "Though I'm hoping for a boy." Millardo wrapped an arm around his wife and said, "Well Sally care to tell me how this girl knows Chang and what she convinced Relena to do?"  
  
Smiling Sally nodded her head and told them everything she knew from what Usagi had told her and from what she had seen personally.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Well I hoped you liked that chapter.  
  
Bubblyone. 


End file.
